


LRThunder's HP_May_Madness

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Consensual Infidelity, Cursed Child references, Deathly Hallows AU, Era: Deathly Hallows, Era: Order of the Phoenix, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nifflers, Partner Swapping, Portkey, Post-Deathly Hallows, Prefects' Bathroom, Public Sex, Quick Quill Quotes, Shower Sex, Slytherin Common Room, Spring Cleaning, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, empty classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Various responses to HP May Madness prompts.





	1. That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my responses to the prompts at this year's hp_may_madness. Overall, the rating will be Explicit, but some chapters won't be, just like this first one.

Title: That Moment  
Author: LRThunder  
Characters or Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Underage (Hermione is 17, Harry is 16), slight dub-con  
Challenge: Word prompt-jealous  
Author's Notes: Takes place during HBP after Hermione attacks Ron with the birds. Written for the word prompt: jealous at this year's HP_May_Madness

 

As soon as Ron and the birds were gone, Hermione was on Harry's lap, kissing him furiously. She had moved so quickly, that he didn't have a chance to do or say anything.

There were many reasons that he should stop her. First, she was jealous of Lavender, and Harry didn't want to take advantage of his best friend while she was like this. Second, while many blokes would kill for a girl to take charge like this, Hermione was still his best friend. Third, he didn't want to do anything to hurt Ron. Finally, there was Ginny, the girl he was interested in.

These reasons popped into Harry's head, and he had every intention of saying them. But the moment Hermione started tugging on his shirt, he lost the ability to speak. The moment she stripped down to her bra and knickers, Harry forgot all about the Weasleys. 

The moment his clothes joined Hermione's on the floor was the moment that he wondered why they hadn't done this soon. He closed his eyes as he moaned at the feel of her skin pressed against his, and he had yet to feel her breasts.

If Hermione wanted to take her mind off Ron, who was Harry to stop her? They were both sober, and therefore, they knew exactly what they were doing. He only hoped he wasn't the target of her birds after this was over.


	2. Slytherin Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another hard day during the Carrows' regime, Blaise and Pansy engage in a little Slytherin stress relief in the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness pairing prompt: Blaise/Pansy

Title: Slytherin Stress Relief  
Author: LRThunder  
Pairing: Blaise/Pansy  
Word Count: 672  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Maybe slight underage, depending on Blaise and Pansy's age.  
Challenge: Pairing prompt, Blaise/Pansy  
Author's Notes: Takes place during Deathly Hallows.

 

Pansy stumbled into the Slytherin Common Room, desperately wanting to curse anything. Thanks to Crabbe, Goyle, and the Carrows, she was the victim of another prank by Dumbledore's Army. She knew who was specifically behind these incidents, but proving it was another.

When Snape and the Carrows had taken over, Pansy had hopes she would finally get a decent wizarding education, free of the Muggle taint that had festered under Dumbledore. But so far, things had gone too far. Crabbe and Goyle, who had never achieved anything before, were now the chief enforcers for the Carrows. Sometimes, they were too enthusiastic.

Despite that, the Slytherins had to give a united front to the rest of the school. Their pride, not to mention the Dark Lord, demanded it. Pansy was determined not to let the Gryffindors see her true fears.

When she entered the common room, she saw it was empty, except for Blaise. He looked up. "Bad night, eh, Pansy?"

She scowled. "You have no idea. For some reason, Alecto Carrow decided to use me as a pin cushion. She would have, if our esteemed headmaster hadn't walked by."

Blaise shook his head. "I think something needs to be done. We are purebloods, not blood traitors."

Pansy snorted as she sat next to him. "Unfortunately, they're Death Eaters. Even if we got rid of them, we might get Lestrange as a replacement."

Blaise shuddered. He knew Bellatrix's reputation. She made the Carrows look like Dumbledore in comparison. "Maybe Snape will restrain them."

She snorted again. "You and your optimism, Zabini."

He smirked. "Are you saying you like it?" he asked as he leaned closer.

Pansy rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she should stop him now. He had been trying to get into her knickers the past couple of years without success. She suspected his own worries about the Carrows had stopped him.

Yet, she didn't feel like stopping him. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. In fact, she did her own part and leaned towards him. Their lips met and it wasn't long before they were snogging passionately.

Pansy was soon down to her knickers as Blaise tossed her bra across the common room. She smirked as she vowed to make him pay for that later. In the meantime, she raised her body to allow him to remove her last article of clothing.

Since they were on a sofa, and not a bed, they had to move carefully. Their mouths rarely left the other, which made their position even more awkward. Finally, they found an acceptable pose, with her riding his cock.

She knew she should be quiet so they wouldn't wake the rest of Slytherin House. Yet, Pansy couldn't help moaning as Blaise fondled her breasts as he met her downward thrusts. She tilted her head back, with her eyes closed. She wondered why she had refused Blaise's earlier advances. She now knew what she was missing.

"That's it, Blaise. Fuck me," she moaned.

He was only too willing to obey. She gasped as he lifted her up, spun her around, then entered her from behind. His thrusts became harder and faster as her moans grew louder, then turned into screams.

They fucked all over the common room: on the carpet in front of the fireplace; on the table where many Slytherins did homework; against the wall under Salazar Slytherin's portrait. They shagged so hard that Slytherin rolled his eyes.

After they reached their mutual satisfaction, they collapsed to the floor, groping and kissing. "Next time, let's do it in a bed."

Blaise smirked. "How about now? Nott will be the only one in the dorm right now, but he's too busy fucking Daphne that he won't care."

Pansy nodded. He grinned as he stood, pulling her up with him. Without warning, he picked her up on his arms, carrying her to his room. As he proceeded to fuck her again, Pansy decided she could tolerate the Carrows' excesses of Blaise helped her to escape from reality periodically.


	3. Post Trial Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa's relationship with Harry changes after she's sentenced to house arrest.

Title: Post Trial Arrangements  
Author: LRThunder  
Pairing: Harry/Narcissa  
Word Count: 560  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Maybe some slight dub-con, depending on one's interpretation.  
Challenge: Day 3 prompt, _legal_  
Author's Notes: My apologies for posting this later than I intended, but real life caught up with me. :)

 

It was Narcissa's turn to enter the courtroom. Flanked by two Aurors, she held her head high, determined to look dignified. Even before she entered, she could hear the raucous crowd. Even though it was the Wizengamot, she thought it was an unruly mob.

Her trial had lasted for days, and it was time for the verdict. Many witnesses had been called, both for and against her, but none had been as crucial as Harry Potter's testimony. She had sat in the accused's chair as he testified. If she was going to escape unscathed, it would be because of him.

Minister Shacklebolt sat in the center as the court glared at her. Narcissa did her best to ignore them. She looked around for Potter, but didn't see him. Either he was busy, or he didn't want to be there. She didn't know if that was a good or bad omen. She waited patiently.

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, it is the judgement of this court that you are guilty of aiding and abetting Death Eaters," Shacklebolt announced. She saw the smirks and heard the cheers and jeers. She couldn't blame them for celebrating. After all, her husband had made many enemies.

Shacklebolt waited for the furor to subside. "However, because of the testimony of certain witnesses and your actions in the Forbidden Forest, you are sentenced to house imprisonment for a term no less than six months and a term not to exceed one year."

Narcissa was relieved, and it was her turn to smirk. The previous cheers had turned into shouts of outrage and protests.

"Furthermore, Mr. Harry Potter has been chosen to act as your steward until your sentence had been served."

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

******

The second surprise was Narcissa's return to her family home. She thought it would be awkward since Potter was now it's owner, but it wasn't. Even Kreacher didn't act strangely, since she knew of the elf's involvement in her cousin's death.

Narcissa was determined to keep busy during her confinement. Fortunately, there was plenty to do. Potter seemed determined to not only make Grimmauld Place livable again, but to also make it pleasant.

The first thing to go was her aunt's portrait. It was difficult, but thanks to the combined efforts of Narcissa, Potter, and Kreacher, they were successful. The cleaning went easier after that. She thought Potter had a theory about that, but he didn't share it.

As her house imprisonment continued, she found herself growing closer to him. They would end many evenings with long conversation, and a cup of hot tea. It was one such night that Narcissa wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

It was as Kreacher cleaned up after them that she took her chance. As Harry stood, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. He didn't push her away as she feared, but returned it.

There was a trail of clothes that led to Harry's bedroom. As he pulled her underwear from her, Narcissa considered asking if she could move in with him once her sentence was finished. Her idea became a plan as they made love. Once her debt was paid, their relationship would be legal. Narcissa would make sure of that.


	4. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Albus Severus agrees to help Luna with her spring cleaning, he didn't realize how much fun he would have.

Title: Spring Cleaning  
Characters or Pairing: Albus Severus/Luna  
Word Count: 773  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Age difference  
Challenge: Day 4 Prompt: "Spring"  
Author's Notes: Once again, apologies for getting this in a couple of days late. The next two fics/drabbles will also be a little late due to getting caught up. I hope you enjoy.

 

Mum and Dad's friend, Luna, was strange. It wasn't the fact that she never got married. It wasn't the fact that she drove Aunt Hermione crazy with her unusual theories. No, it had to do with her spring cleaning habits, or rather, the fact she was naked when she cleaned.

My parents suggested strongly that I find something to do during my Easter holidays. My N.E.W.T.s were approaching, and even though I was home for them, my parents wanted me to keep busy. Since I wanted a break from staring at Potions material, I decided to help Luna clean.

When I told my family that, James looked at me and smirked, while Mum and Dad exchanged awkward glances. I didn't know why they did that. After all, I knew Luna growing up, and while she was peculiar, she was also nice. Also, she was my sister's namesake.

My parents approved, although it was clear they had some reservations. So, when I saw Luna naked for the first time, I finally understood my family's reactions.

She wasn't shy. In fact, she seemed to embrace her nudity. "Hello, Albus. I'm glad you decided to help me clean."

It took a great effort to keep from looking at her breasts. I am a young man, after all. "No problem."

Luna wasn't fooled. She seemed to know my hesitation. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Albus. If I didn't want anyone to see my naked body, I would wear clothes. But before we start cleaning, there's something you need to do."

I gulped. "What's that?"

She smiled. "Make sure the nargles don't affect you. For that, you'll need to undress as well."

It took me a minute to understand what she had just said. I gulped again, not willing to argue. Perhaps this was another reason why my family reacted the way they had. With her help, I undressed until I was as naked as her. "Do we start cleaning now?"

Luna smiled. "We'll start cleaning, but not the house. First, we need to make sure the nargles aren't covering our skin."

"And how do we do that?" I asked, although I was starting to get an idea.

She led me to her bathroom and turned on the shower. We both got in. As the water soaked our bodies, she knelt on the wet, slick tub floor and grabbed my cock. She winked at me, then took me into her mouth.

When it came to blowjobs, I wasn't a virgin by any means. Yet none of the girls at Hogwarts seemed to know what they were doing, compared to Luna. She alternated between a soft and fast sucking, occasionally pulling away to merely stroke my cock. As frustrating as it was, it kept me from coming too quickly.

But I soon came, and she swallowed. Once she was finished, she stood up. I expected her to ask me to return the favor. Instead, she guided my hand to her pussy. I inserted one, then two fingers. She moaned as I stimulated her.

It wasn't long until she came. I withdrew my fingers, then moved closer to her. We kissed as I felt her hand reaching for my cock again. Her eyes told me what she wanted, and I was only too willing to give it to her. Luna braced herself against the shower wall as I entered her.

The water soon turned cold, but neither of us cared as we fucked. The slick, wet tub proved a challenge, but we soon got a rhythm going. I used one hand to support her as I continued thrusting into her. She wasn't as loud as any of the other girls I've shagged, but she was certainly enthusiastic.

Finally, when we both reached our climaxes, we settled for washing each other's bodies. Once we finished with our shower, we dried each other off and started cleaning the bathroom.

As we left, Luna winked at me. "That was an excellent cleaning, wouldn't you say?"

I grinned. When I learned that we were to repeat the process in the other words, my cock stiffened as my grin widened.

"Is that what James did last year?"

"Of course. Your parents, Ron and Hermione also helped me do spring cleaning in the past."

I grimaced, not wanting to think about my parents' sex lives.

"As for your sister, I think I'll ask her to help me next year," Luna said casually as we moved to her bedroom. I didn't know what to think about that, but she didn't give me that much time as she led me to her bed.


	5. At Second Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first glance, Lily does seem prudish, but once James got to know her...

**Title:** At Second Glance  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily  
 **Word Count:** 262  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Non-graphic nudity, non-graphic sex, only allusions to both  
 **Challenge:** Day 5's prompt: Muggles  
 **Author's Note:** Still trying to get caught up :). 

 

At first glance, Lily looked as though she was very prudish. While she was very friendly, she didn't snog every boy she saw like some of the other Hogwarts girls. In fact, many boys complained how hard it was to get into her knickers.

But now that James was with her, he found her to be anything but prudish. In fact, a week after they started dating, he found himself being hauled into empty classrooms for a snog or more. Even though they were Head Boy and Girl when they were dating, and had a later curfew, James learned how to shag without making it obvious. It was truly a fantastic skill.

Now that they were married, he discovered she had a kinky side, one where she liked displaying her Gryffindor attribute and her body. On their honeymoon, they were at a Florida beach, not known as one being nude-friendly. Not only that, but it was packed with Muggles, or No-Majs as the Americans called them.

But that didn't stop Lily. Cleverly using various Concealment or Confundus Charms, she would manage to seduce and shag James right out in the open. Still, they had to be careful, but it was better than only having sex in the hotel room. How boring.

So, after a year of marriage, and another exhibitionist bout of lovemaking, that it wasn't a surprise when James learned Lily was pregnant. He grinned at the thought of his child following their footsteps in terms of cleverness and rule breaking. He wouldn't be a Potter and Evans of he wasn't.


	6. That Darn Niffler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tries to have some alone time with Angelina in an empty classroom. Unfortunately, a niffler has other plans.

**Title:** That Darn Niffler  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** George/Angelina  
 **Word Count:** 320  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Attempted public sex in an empty classroom  
 **Challenge:** Day 6 word prompt: niffler  
 **Author's Note:** Still getting caught up (3 days behind). I hope you enjoy.

 

"Are you sure about this, George?" Angelina asked, looking at the empty classroom suspiciously.

He grinned innocently. "When have I ever led you astray?"

"Should I answer categorically, alphabetically or chronologically?"

George acted like he was mortally wounded. "Angelina, you don't trust Fred or Lee? On second thought, don't answer that. The niffler should keep our esteemed headmistress busy. If McGonagall or another teacher walks in on us, we can say we're planning some Umbridge-related activities, if you know what I mean."

"And if it's Snape or the Slytherins?"

George's smile faded. "You sure know how to dampen a bloke's enthusiasm."

Angelina smirked. "Just making sure you can play a big game instead of just talking it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge, Johnson?"

Before she could respond, he pinned her against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Angelina tried laughing, but his kiss prevented her from doing so. As they snogged, they tugged on their robes, desperate to reach skin. He was glad she was willing to do this. For a while, he thought she would be too angry to even stay in the same room with him.

When they were finally naked, George started to guide her to the teacher's desk, but she stopped him. She took a second to remove her gold watch and placed it on the desk next to her. "It irritates my skin when we have sex," she explained.

"Whatever works for you," he said. As he leaned forward to kiss her again, he saw a flash of gold and black. He stopped and saw the niffler leaving the classroom. Before he could say anything, Angelina shrieked.

"My watch!"

George paled as he realized the creature had stolen her watch. He hastily pulled on his robes, but he knew it would be too late to stop the niffler. He also knew Angelina wouldn't be talking to him again for a week.


	7. Pleasure Before Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is determined to make sure Minerva takes her healing potions, but decides that pleasure can come before business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the next two chapters, I will only update here and at Dreamwidth until I'm caught up, so I don't overload the livejournal site. :)

**Title:** Pleasure Before Business  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Minerva/Poppy  
 **Word Count:** 403  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** None, besides sexual situations  
 **Challenge:** Pairing prompt: Poppy/Minerva  
 **Author's Notes:** Unbetaed. Gradually catching up with this response to the day 7 prompt.

 

Sometimes, a friend and lover made the worst patients. Poppy knew Minerva should be taking her daily potions, yet she wasn't. The deputy headmistress wasn't as young as she used to be. Neither was Poppy, but she hadn't been struck by four Stunners either.

When Minerva missed another check-up, Poppy decided it was time to take care of things herself. She could involve Dumbledore, but decided against it. This wasn't something the headmaster needed to involve himself with. Even with Umbridge gone, he still had a lot to do.

Once Poppy knew classes were finished for the day, she made her way to Minerva's room. As she stopped at the door, she heard a moan coming from inside. Fearing that Minerva was in pain, Poppy opened the door. Luckily, it wasn't locked. 

When she entered the room, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her lover was on her bed, pleasuring herself with one hand, and massaging a breast with the other. Minerva's eyes were closed. Judging by the increasing volume of the moans, Poppy knew Minerva was close to her climax. She undressed silently and quickly, then hurried over to the bed. Minerva was so lost in her impending orgasm that she didn't feel the bed shift with the added weight.

Poppy wanted to bring her over the edge, but Minerva was doing fine on her own. The deputy headmistress screamed as she arched her back. Poppy took the initiative and kissed her, causing her lover's eyes to open.

"Poppy," she breathed.

"Minerva," Poppy replied sternly. "I came to make sure you were taking your potions, and here I find you overexerting yourself."

Minerva snorted. "I've been stuck in a hospital bed for days, so forgive me if I wanted to exert myself. Those wards aren't known for their privacy."

"Well, after we're done here, you need to come back to the hospital wing to take your potions," Poppy said calmly, running a finger down Minerva's skin.

"Please…"

Poppy smiled. "I said after we're done here. I do believe that a patient needs to feel pleasure as part of the healing process." With that, she grabbed Minerva and rolled her so she was on top. They kissed gently at first. It wasn't long until their snogging became more desperate. Minerva may need this desperately, but so did Poppy. She would make sure they took their time before returning to the hospital wing.


	8. Quick Trip Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny returns home for a quick, but necessary lovemaking session with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the May Madness prompt: "portkey"

**Title:** Quick Trip Back Home  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Word Count:** 438  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Ginny sneaks back home for a much needed rendezvous with Harry.

 

Time had never passed this slowly for Harry. He watched the seconds tick by painfully slow, waiting for the moment of truth. If his spell had failed, or worse, if Gwenog Jones had discovered the Portkey, then not only would he be in trouble, but so would Ginny.

Finally, the clock began to chime, striking midnight. According to Ginny, that was the earliest the Portkey could safely work. He watched and listened as the clock's chimes faded into silence. Then he saw a light materialize, forming into a body.

Soon, his wife was in his arms. They kissed like they had been away for ages. For the Potters, it seemed like that. His hands roamed over her naked body.

Harry stopped at that thought. He had expected her to be wearing a nightgown. "I see you didn't waste any time."

Ginny grinned. "The girls know I sleep naked. The nightgown was just in case Jones suspected everything. Now, make love to me."

"Gladly."

He picked her up and carried her to bed. For the past couple of weeks, only one had slept in it. First, Ginny when Harry was on his mission, then him when she was on the road trip with the Harpies. It had been far too long.

Their mouths waged war as they fucked. They didn't want to waste any time with a slow, sensual lovemaking. Instead, it was fast as Harry slammed his cock into her. Her body was hungry for him, and he was only too happy to feed her.

Initially, the plan was for Harry to use the Portkey. But that idea was quickly nixed. Even though Ginny didn't have to have a roommate, the hotel room walls were thin, and neither Potter was quiet during sex.

Ginny cried loudly as Harry continued shagging her. Her grip on him was tighter than usual, but he was willing to risk any pain as long as he continued to be joined with his beautiful wife.

Harry wanted to take his time, but he didn't know how long they had. The Portkey was on a timer, and Ginny sensed There wasn't that much time left. Grinning, she flipped them over so she was now on top. Soon, she cried out his name and he didn't last much longer.

The Portkey began to glow, and Ginny had enough time for one last kiss before it took her back to her hotel room. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he promised to take some holiday time once she returned home. Neither of them would go anywhere, but he didn't plan on them leaving the bedroom that often.


	9. A Needed Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny discover another use for the interrogation room at the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP_May_Madness Day 9 Prompt "glass"

**Title:** A Needed Interruption  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 854  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ginny discover another use for the interrogation room at the Ministry.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Day 9 at May_Madness prompt: glass

 

"Harry, has this glass always been here?" Ginny asked as she walked around the interrogation room.

Harry shook his head. He was still stuck at the Ministry for another late night. He was worried Ginny would be angry about another missed dinner. Instead, she stopped by with some Chinese take out, a delicacy that Hermione had introduced them to a couple months ago. After dinner, Harry gave her a tour of the Auror offices since it was empty enough.

"No, this was one of the reforms Hermione proposed and got passed," he explained as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What good does having a mirror do?"

"To the Auror and the suspect, it's just a mirror, but there could be observers on the other side. The idea is to prevent accusations of mistreatment during interrogations," he explained. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan. "And who knows? Someone may be watching right now."

Ginny moaned even louder at the thought. Recently, she had started showing interest in being an exhibitionist. While she wasn't yet ready for others to watch her having sex, she wasn't opposed to showing friends and family some skin. One time she even surprised George by walking into the living room naked, smirking at his reaction. Harry remembered George's expression as Ginny had bent down, giving her brother a clear view of her arse.

His hands started undressing Ginny. It was a shame that she had dropped in unannounced, because he was sure he could have arranged an audience for what they were about to do. Piece by piece, he removed her clothing until she was naked.

Harry guided her back to the table. She got the hint and sat down. He gently pried her legs apart as he knelt on the floor. If anyone was there, he hoped they would enjoy the show.

Ginny moaned loudly as Harry's tongue flickered at her entrance. He alternated between using his tongue and a finger to drive her wild. There would be plenty of time for his cock later. His mouth and fingers loved her pussy as much as his cock did.

******

It was a good thing Hermione remembered Harry was working late tonight. Ginny had made it quite clear that she wasn't to talk to Harry at home about work unless it was an emergency. Hermione knew not to get on her bad side.

While it wasn't an emergency, it was still important. The MACUSA President was coming for a visit, and Harry and Hermione wanted to make sure security was tight. Hermione sighed as the parchment in her hand was another visitor request form. Harry would have to approve it.

She arrived at his office only to find it empty. Maybe he had gone to the loo. That was probably the explanation, if not for the two boxes of Chinese food on the desk. Unlike Ron, Harry wasn't a heavy eater, which meant Ginny was here as well. So, where were they?

Hermione could bring the forms back tomorrow, but the timing would be awfully close. Instead, she decided to look for them. She hoped she didn't have to lecture Ginny about wasting Harry's time. She didn't fancy the argument she knew would ensue.

Hermione's search led her to the interrogation room. A light shine through the crack under the door, and she knew someone was in there. Instead of knocking, she went to the glass two-way mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

Ginny was perched on the table, with Harry poised to enter her. Hermione knew she should look away, but voyeurism had always been one of her kinks. While she loved Ron, she didn't mind staring at Harry's naked body. She watched as the Potters made love.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Watching them was one thing, but she also wanted to listen to them. She tapped the window twice, forgetting that would cause them to see and hear her as well.

******

Ginny was the first to notice Hermione. The table's legs wobbled dangerously as Harry fucked her from behind. They knew the table wasn't meant for this kind of activity, but right now, they didn't care.

She heard a moan, and she knew it didn't come from either of them. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione in a state of near nudity, fingering herself.

Ginny debated telling Harry, but decided against it. Instead, she winked in Hermione's direction. Her sister-in-law stared back at her, almost horrified she had been caught. Ginny smiled in a reassuring fashion, before she felt Harry coming inside her. Her climax wasn't far behind.

Once they were finished, Ginny sat in Harry's lap as they kissed. She was no longer facing Hermione, but knew she was still there. "Why don't you join us, Hermione? We won't bite."

Both Harry and Hermione's reactions were priceless. Hermione yelped, while Harry stiffened, trying to turn to look. The door opened, and Hermione walked in, wearing only a bra.

"Why don't you take that bra off and the three of us can continue putting this room to good use?" Ginny suggested.


	10. Watching and Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching and hearing Ginny and Luna was a risk of sharing a room with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP_May_Madness Day 10 Prompts: Ginny/Luna and voyeurism

**Title:** Watching and Hearing  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ginny/Luna, Neville  
 **Word Count:** 384  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Underage (both Ginny and Luna are 16, although Neville is 17); exhibitionism, voyeurism  
 **Challenge:** Written for Day 10 prompts: Ginny/Luna and voyeurism  
 **Author's Notes:** I've finally caught up, although I've posted my responses to Days 8 and 9 at DW and AO3.

 

It started as an accident. With their current sleeping arrangements, accidents such as this were bound to happen. Neville supposed it was his fault. He could and should have asked the Room of Requirement for separate bedrooms.

If Ginny or Luna noticed his oversight, they didn't say anything. Neville did the gentlemanly thing and waited outside the room whenever they changed. They responded in kind, although he suspected one of them would take a sneak peek periodically.

Sometimes, they would manage to make it to their House dormitories. On those occasions, the new bedroom remained hidden, waiting for usage again. But when it was used, Neville sometimes saw more than just the girls' skin. Sometimes, he would watch them make love.

Luna was always the initiator, practically pouncing on Ginny whenever the youngest Weasley arrived. She would shush Luna, but their Ravenclaw friend was too loud for her own good. Yes, they would make love in the dark, but Neville would still hear them.

At first, he pretended not to notice them. It didn't matter to him who lived who. Yet, their moans and cries would not only keep Neville awake, but stiffen his cock, forcing him to relieve himself.

Eventually, he started watching them, or seeing what he could. Even in the darkness, he would catch glimpses of the girls' breasts. Luna's breasts were smaller than Ginny's, but that didn't make them any less sexy. Often times, Ginny would suck Luna's nipples, driving the Ravenclaw girl crazy.

He watched and listened to them enough times to know when each girl was close to her climax. Neville knew that knowledge would come in handy the day he was invited into their bed. He longed to kiss Ginny as he shagged Luna. He hoped that day would soon come.

Tonight seemed a little different. Luna wasn't as eager to drag Ginny to bed, nor was the youngest Weasley as responsive to the Ravenclaw's touches. Either they were tired, hurt, or….

Neville sensed their gazes before Luna opened her mouth. "Do you want to join us, Neville?"

He gulped.

"Me?"

"We know you've been watching us. If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask."

Neville's response was to undress. He never stripped or ran so quickly in his life until now.


	11. When The Children Are Away, The Parents Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters and Weasleys have planned this for a while.

**Title:** When the Children Are Away, The Parents Will Play  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ron and Hermione/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 854  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Incest, consensual infidelity, slash, femmeslash (for those who prefer het)  
 **Challenge:** Day 11 Pairing prompt: Ron/Hermione (with others), word and kink prompts: endless and spanking.  
 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoy it.

 

When word spread that Harry was taking a holiday, people were fascinated. When it was known that both Harry and Hermione were taking a holiday, it was practically news all across wizarding England. After all, it was rare when the Minister and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement were gone at the same time.

The holiday plans were carefully made. Some of their closest family and friends would pose as them during their scheduled vacation. What people didn't know is what Harry and Hermione would really be doing with their spouses once their youngest left for Hogwarts.

At Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the Potters and Weasleys hugged their children goodbye, then watched as the Hogwarts Express left the station. They faced each other and nodded. Harry and Ginny left to make the preparations. They couldn't wait.

******

When Harry and Ginny entered Grimmauld Place, they resisted the urge to rip each other's clothes off. There would be plenty of time for that when Ron and Hermione arrived. While there wouldn't be an endless amount of sex, there would still be plenty of it during the holiday.

While Ginny made preparations in the rest of the house, Harry organized the bedroom. He was glad the master bedroom was so big, or he doubted there would be enough room. He doubled the size of the bed, and made sure there were plenty of potions, both of the contraceptive and energy replenishing varieties. Hermione may be used to Ron's stamina in bed, but Ginny wasn't. Likewise, Harry would need to have sufficient energy to meet Hermione's needs.

Once he was done in the bedroom, he checked the bathroom. Everything there was stocked and organized. Excellent. Now, only Ron and Hermione were missing. Once they arrived, the nearly endless fun would arrive.

******

Harry and Ginny waited, wearing only robes. Ron and Hermione would arrive similarly clad, so they would have to arrive directly on the top step. It was the only step not visible to wizards from the street. Any magical observers would see the door mysteriously open and close, but nothing else. Muggles, of course, wouldn't know that there was a Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The hands on the clock ticked slowly. Harry resisted the urge to rip Ginny's robe off and bend her over the couch. He smiled at the thought. Again, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Finally, as the clock announced the top of the hour, the door opened. Ron and Hermione hurried in, closing the door behind them. They smiled as they embraced Harry and Ginny.

"Shall we begin?" Ron asked.

Ginny laughed as she took off her robe. "Dinner first, then dessert."

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he stared at his sister's breasts. The others laughed.

******

They didn't make it past the edible dessert. Hermione was in Harry's lap as they sucked ice cream from each other's fingers. Meanwhile, Ron hovered over Ginny, licking ice cream that had somehow gotten into her breasts. At the same time, he inserted a finger into her pussy,

Once Harry and Hermione's fingers were clean, Hermione lifted herself off of his lap, only to lower herself onto his waiting cock. She started moving slowly, grinning at his groans. She knew he wanted her to go faster, but she was in charge for now.

At the same time, Ron had replaced his fingers with his cock. He didn't start slowly. He immediately started thrusting quickly into his sister, causing her to scream. Ginny clung to him as she wrapped her legs around him.

Hermione wasn't a loud moaner, but Ginny more than made up for it. Instead of moaning, Hermione kissed Harry passionately as she rode him. The sounds and sights of sex filled the kitchen.

Soon, both women were bent over the edge of the table as Harry and Ron took them from behind. This time, Hermione moaned loudly as Harry spanked her lightly. Ron wasn't as gentle with Ginny, but Harry wasn't worried. He knew his wife liked it rough.

They took their activities from the kitchen to the rest of the house. By now, each person was back with their spouse. Harry shagged Ginny against the wall, while Hermione sucked Ron's cock as he sat on the stairs.

By the time they reached the master bedroom, they were ready for something different. Harry and Ron crawled onto the bed as their wives got behind them. Slowly, Ginny and Hermione started spanking their husbands for being so naughty.

After their spankings, Harry's eyes twinkled with list as he brought Ron down on top of him. They kissed as their wives explored each other. Harry felt Ron's hand on his cock, and knew he wouldn't last long.

The Potters and the Weasleys finally needed a break. As Hermione pulled Ron into the bathroom for a much needed shower, Harry and Ginny cuddled. He glanced at his watch and saw only three hours had passed. He grinned as he realized they all still had six more days to look forward to.

After all, when the children were away, the parents will play.


	12. Early Morning Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius decides to fly in the early morning hours, little did he know he would be getting a second, more pleasant workout.

**Title:** Early Morning Workout  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose  
 **Word Count:** 704  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Maybe slightly underage (Scorpius and Rose are both 17)  
 **Challenge:** For the Day 12 Challenge, I used the pairings prompt: Rose/Scorpius; and word prompts: autumn, morning and Slytherin  
 **Author's Notes:** References to Cursed Child (POC Rose and the passing of Astoria Malfoy)

 

Scorpius loved Saturdays. First, since he didn't have any classes, he didn't have to get up early, although he usually did. Second, Saturdays meant it was Quidditch season. While his Slytherin teammates hated practice, he loved it. There was nothing like working up a nice sweat and washing it away in the Slytherin showers.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any practice today, so Scorpius had to do his own workout. He left the dungeons with his broom in hand. He debated asking Albus to join him, but decided against it. He knew the youngest Potter male needed his beauty sleep.

The chilly autumn air struck his skin, causing him to shiver. Even though it was only September, and barely into the new term, the temperature was cooler than normal. He shrugged. Quidditch matches took place in temperatures far colder than this.

Scorpius started with some laps around the pitch. Then he started practicing his moves. As one of Slytherin's Chasers, he needed to get his moves down pat. Who knew when it would take the skills of a Chaser to win the match?

By the time he was finished, sweat was drenching his skin. He needed a shower, a long shower. When he entered the changing room, he heard the sound of a shower. He frowned. Who could be here at this time in the morning? He decided to investigate.

Whoever was in the shower had been using it for a while. Steam filled the room and he could barely see a figure under the shower spray. But judging by the bushy hair and the brown skin, he knew who it was: his girlfriend, Rose Granger-Weasley.

For years, he had fantasized about her, often taking long, late night showers for a wank. He knew his father and grandfather would have disapproved, but his mother would have encouraged any relationship had she lived. He spent the first five years pining after her, much to Albus's annoyance. No matter how many times he had asked her out, she would turn him down.

Yet, it was thanks to his best mate and her cousin that they were finally together. One day last year, Albus had tricked them into a broom closet. There, Scorpius learned that Rose was always attracted to him, but had been afraid to go out with him because of their families. When Scorpius had said he didn't care, her face had brightened and she had kissed him. They didn't emerge from the closet until they had consummated their relationship with a nice, long shag.

For as long as they had dated so far, they had yet to have sex in a bed. Often, they would do it in unusual places at Hogwarts, such as the Owlery. They weren't able to do it at the Burrow because it was often too crowded, nor were they alone for any sufficient amount of time at their homes. It was because of this that they hadn't yet been completely naked in front of each other.

As he saw his girlfriend naked for the first time, he felt he was falling in love with her again. Her breasts were the perfect size, and her body's proportions were wonderful. She was a little taller than him, but nothing too insurmountable.

As Rose continued lathering her body, Scorpius started undressing. He didn't want to waste any time. Depositing his clothing on the floor, he joined her in the shower. Judging by her lack of reaction, she had expected him. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

"I could get used to this," Scorpius grinned.

"What? Seeing me naked?" she teased.

"Kissing you while we're naked. It's a shame that we can't do this in a bed yet."

Rose smirked, and he knew she had a wicked plan. She ran her hand up and down his bare chest. "Did you know Hagrid will be away from the school today?"

"No. Why?"

She grinned. "That means the stadium will be empty, giving us plenty of room to do it in the open. It's not a bed, but…"

Rose's words were cut off as Scorpius flew her to the stadium. If his girlfriend wanted to shag in the open, who was he to argue?


	13. A Cure For Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's roommates' insistence on having sex has stopped him from sleeping. So, he responds in the only way he knows how: sex

**Title:** A Cure For Insomnia  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Dean/Ginny, Seamus/Parvati/Neville  
 **Word Count:** 1,525  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Harry, Ron, and Neville are 16, Ginny is 15 since it's set during HBP; Lavender and Parvati may be 17 already, and Hermione is definitely 17); exhibitionism, voyeurism  
 **Challenge:** Day 13 word prompt: desperation  
 **Author's Note:** Definitely the longest response to the challenge yet. I already had this plot in mind, but the prompt allowed me to finally write it.

 

For the third night in a row, Harry couldn't sleep, and he had his friends to thank. He knew they,were dealing with the stresses of sixth year, and in Ginny's case fifth year, in their own way. But it was starting to prevent him from sleeping. At least Voldemort wasn't trying to enter his head, thank Merlin.

He didn't begrudge their wishes to have sex, but they should know how to perform a Silencing Charm. It was bad enough to see Lavender's breasts or Ginny's backside, but to hear Parvati as both Neville and Seamus fucked her was too much.

Groaning, Harry had enough. It seemed like the only way he was going to get any sleep was to sleep in the common room. At the very least, he would have to sit down there until the others decided to sleep themselves. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed in time to see Seamus thrusting his cock into Parvati's mouth.

He expected to be alone in the common room, but as he entered, he saw someone else was there. He desperately hoped it wasn't either of the Creevey brothers or Cormac McLaggen.

Fortunately, it wasn't. Hermione was sitting on the couch, with a book in her lap and a quill in her hand. Even from this distance, Harry could see writing in the margins of the book. Leave it to Hermione to make notes in a textbook.

She looked up as Harry approached. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

Hermione set the book and quill down with a look of alarm. "Is it your scar again?"

Harry shook his head. "I just can't sleep. Do you mind if I join you?"

She scooted to make room for him. "Of course not."

"Thanks."

Hermione looked at him with concern as he sat down. He smiled at her, but as he did so, he noticed her bare legs. His eyes traveled up her nightgown, noticing how thin it was. Maybe his roommates had more of an effect on him than he thought. When Hermione wore her bikini at the Burrow this past summer, he hadn't given it a second thought.

Harry willed himself to look away. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. Had she noticed him staring at her? If she had, she didn't say anything. Soon, he could hear the scratching of her quill as she made more notes. Thinking it was safe to look, he risked a quick glance.

Hermione's normally bushy hair was in a ponytail at the moment, giving him a clear view of her neck. The collar of her nightgown allowed him to see any cleavage, if she happened to shift position the right way.

She did, and Harry knew his glance risked turning into a stare. Still, Hermione was focused on her work, not caring about the effect she was having on him. She shifted again, and the lower hem of her nightgown moved higher up her legs, showing her thighs. He gulped.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong," she said.

He cursed under his breath at having been caught. "Nothing. I told you I can't sleep."

Hermione sighed and set her things down. "But you didn't say why. Did you have a nightmare."

Thinking back to his jealousy of Dean and Ginny's relationship, he knew Hermione was more right than she knew. He wondered how much he should say. She was a prefect, and he didn't want to get them into any trouble. But the longer he stayed silent, the more she would press the issue.

"It's the others. They're not allowing me to sleep. Not intentionally," he said, seeing the angry look on her face. "It's just…"

Hermione stared at him before blushing. "You mean they…"

Harry realized what she was about to say. "More than that. They're actually having sex. Dean with Ginny; Neville and Seamus with Parvati; Ron with…"

Hermione's eyes flared with momentary anger. Was it because his roommates were shagging or his mention of Ron and Lavender? Harry suspected both. Her jealousy of Ron's relationship was no less intense than Harry's jealousy of Dean. He wondered what she would do. Would she storm up there and demand the girls to their dormitory, or would she report them to McGonagall in the morning?

As it turned out, neither. "Sounds like my dorm will be empty right now. It's a shame that boys aren't allowed up there," she said lightly, although he could hear the tension in her voice.

"Yeah, a real shame," he agreed.

"And this couch isn't really comfortable. That leaves us with only one option."

Harry blinked. "Us?"

Hermione nodded before leaning towards him. She kissed him, gently at first. Harry's first instinct was to push her away, before his more natural response gave in. She sensed his approval and deepened the kiss.

"What is that option?" he asked in between kisses.

"Shagging on your bed upstairs," Hermione replied. She pulled away, but before Harry could object, she took off her nightgown. He couldn't help staring at her. Ron and Seamus had shown him drawings of naked women, but they didn't compare to real thing.

Hermione smiled as she blushed. "What do you think?"

"You're beautiful," Harry replied, causing her to blush even harder. He meant every word. He suddenly felt the urge to undress and couldn't do fast enough.

Finally, he stood naked in front of her. It was his turn to blush as Hermione gazed admiringly at his cock. She practically pushed him back onto the couch before kneeling in front of him. She gently grabbed his cock, then lowered her head so it was inside his mouth.

Harry groaned as his best friend, his female best friend sucked him. He had wanked many times, often to the fantasies of Cho and Ginny. He had wondered many times what it would be like to have a girl go down on him. Now he knew, and it was wonderful.

Hermione's head continued bobbing back and forth. At this rate, Harry knew he wouldn't last long, and sure enough, he came inside her mouth. She didn't mind as she swallowed every last drop.

As desperate as Harry was to fuck her, he knew it wouldn't be fair if he didn't return the favor. Unfortunately, he didn't know the first thing about going down on a girl. So, if his mouth didn't suffice, his fingers would.

He directed her to switch places. Soon, he was kneeling, although his head was closer to hers. They kissed hungrily again as he slowly inserted one, then two fingers inside her. He was awarded with a loud moan. 

It took some doing, but they finally managed to establish a good rhythm. Harry would continue fingering her as they kissed. As aroused as he was by her moans, he didn't want to wake up the rest of Gryffindor Tower.

Before long, it was Hermione's turn to come. Her body arched as her orgasm struck. He grinned as he withdrew his fingers. He remained in her arms as they caressed each other.

"Don't think I'm done yet, Harry. I desperately need to make love with you," Hermione said as she stroked his messy black hair.

They stood, gathered their clothes, then marched upstairs. Harry could hear the sounds of sex continue from his dormitory. If anything, they had gotten louder. As they entered, he saw that every couple was now completely exposed. Not even blankets or sheets covered any part of their bodies.

Harry led Hermione to his bed. As he laid down, he brought her along with him. She straddled him, grinning as she prepared to ride him. Then, she lowered herself to his waiting cock.

This time, Hermione could moan as loudly as she wanted. Despite the moans from the other girls, Harry could easily distinguish her voice. At first, he kept his hands on her waist, but she soon grabbed them and placed them in her breasts.

In his brief glances at the other girls, Harry could tell her breasts weren't the biggest. That honor apparently belonged to Lavender. But he didn't care. He loved feeling them as Hermione rose him.

The other couples began to quiet down, soon leaving Harry and Hermione as the only couple going at it. He felt their gazes on him. Parvati seemed jealous, while Ginny looked confused. Lavender, however, giggled while Dean and Seamus urged Harry on. Ron, predictably, had the only scowl.

But neither Harry not Hermione cared. He soon flipped her over to her back, and he started taking charge. He thrust roughly into her, keenly aware he was about to come again. With one last push, he emptied his seed into her, causing her to have a second orgasm as well.

Dean, Seamus and Lavender practically cheered and applauded. Neville and Ginny either shrugged or shook their heads, while Ron's scowl persisted. Harry kissed Hermione one last time as she got out of bed. He watched her wave sarcastically to Lavender and Ron.

Harry doubted he would get any sleep for the rest of the night, but for a far more pleasant reason this time.


	14. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hermione retrieves the Sword of Gryffindor, she needs Harry to help her warm up.

**Title:** Warming Up  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 907  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Slight underage (Harry is 17, although Hermione is 18)  
 **Challenge:** Used the Day 14 word prompt: cold  
 **Author's Notes:** Takes place during Deathly Hallows and explores the possibility of what might of happened if Hermione helped Harry retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor, and if Ron hadn't returned.

 

Hermione was the first to see the Patronus. Even though it was Harry's turn to stand guard, she couldn't sleep. So, she decided to join him and brewed them both some tea. They sat on the cold ground, listening to the silence and watching the dark.

Then a bright light appeared. It began as a small sparkle before enlarging into the shape of a doe. She nudged Harry, and he was also fascinated by it. What intrigued her was the fact that Harry's Patronus was a stag, and this one was a doe.

It could be a trap, but they agreed it had to be investigated. Not wanting to wait, Harry and Hermione set off across the snow covered the ground. They followed the Patronus until they reached a pond, then it vanished. They were plunged back into complete darkness.

Hermione raised her wand, having gotten it back from Harry. She expected an attack, but nothing happened.

"Hermione, look at this!" Harry said excitedly.

She ran over, almost slipping a couple times. She looked into the lake and knew why he was excited. "It's the Sword of Gryffindor! But how did it get here?"

"Who cares? We need to get it out."

"Stand back, Harry," she said. She pointed her wand at the ice. "Diffindo!" The ice cracked, creating a large hole. "Accio sword!"

Nothing happened. The sword remained at the bottom of the pond.

Harry swore. "Now what are we going to do?"

Hermione knew immediately what to do, but neither of them was going to like it. "One of us is going to have to swim down there and get the sword."

Harry stared at her. "Hermione, it's freezing."

"I know, which is why we're going to have to warm up afterwards."

He nodded curtly. "Right. I'll go."

Hermione shook her head. "It has to be me," she said. "Do you know how to swim?"

"The second task…"

"You had gillyweed then, which you don't have now. Besides, if something goes wrong, do you think I could pull you up?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, but be careful." He watched as Hermione started undressing. "Er, Hermione, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she took off her jeans. "Jumping into that water fully clothed is a sure way to get sick." She blushed, realizing she would have no more secrets with Harry. "And you don't have to look away. If you need to pull me out, you will have to look and touch me."

Harry was still blushing, but he managed a nod. "Okay."

Hermione was soon clad in only her bra and knickers. She hesitated briefly before taking them off as well. Now, she definitely wouldn't have any secrets with Harry. She looked at the frigid water, took a deep breath, then jumped in.

Her skin screamed in agony as the biting cold struck it, but she willed herself to go on. The pond couldn't be that deep, yet every inch she swam, the sword seemed further away. She pressed on. Finally, she reached the bottom and grabbed the sword. With swift strokes, she made her way back to the surface.

Harry was there to help her as she climbed back onto land. She shook furiously as the cold continued striking her body. He reached for her clothes, but she stopped him. "There's no time for that. I need to get warm now. Get me back to the tent."

He nodded and helped her. She noticed how awkward it was for him, well, for both of him as he embraced her naked body. Once they were in the tent, Harry grabbed a blanket and threw it around her. She shook it off. "Hermione!"

"I need body heat now! Take off your clothes."

For once, Harry decided not to argue. He quickly undressed, then pressed his body against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other as they shared body heat. His warmth quickly began to dissipate the cold. She still shivered, but it wasn't as bad anymore. Yet, even as she became warmer, she didn't want to let go.

As they continued holding each other, another sensation swept over Hermione: desire. Here she was naked, pressed against her best friend's equally naked body. She knew she should just concentrate on getting warmer, but her body had other ideas. Her hands started caressing his back as she moved against him. His eyes widened with surprise, but he didn't object.

One hand left his back and made its way down to Harry's front. He was even more surprised when it started stroking his cock. "Hermione…"

"Shh," she said. She didn't want anything to ruin the moment now. Slowly, she stroked his cock, steadily increasing the speed of her strokes. Harry closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. Hermione smiled at the thought she could please her friend like this. Judging by the volume of his moans, she guessed he wouldn't last long.

He didn't. He spilled his seed over her hand, but she reached for her wand and cleaned them both up. "Thank you, Harry."

He blushed furiously. "Don't mention it. Do you think you can get dressed now?"

Hermione smiled again. "I could, but maybe I don't want to. Maybe we should take this to one of the bunks." She laughed when he pulled up. She didn't think she had ever moved that fast in her life.


	15. Alone With Mollywobbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Molly are desperate to escape the friends of her overprotective brothers.

**Title:** Alone With Mollywobbles  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Molly  
 **Word Count:** 1,230  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Both Arthur and Molly are seventh years, so maybe only slight underage; unintended exhibitionism; slightly public sex  
 **Challenge:** Day 15 pairing and word prompts: Arthur/Molly, day, Gryffindor  
 **Author's Notes:** I thought it would be nice to see a moment in Arthur and Molly's past before they became parents. Like mother, like daughter when it came to having overbearing brothers and friends. :)

 

Arthur had some crazy ideas, but even he knew this was particularly strange. He thought he would have some alone time with his girlfriend, Molly Prewitt, now that she was a seventh year and her older brothers had left Hogwarts. But they still had plenty of friends, who thought they needed to protect her virtue from "that Weasley boy."

Arthur knew she was annoyed by their overprotectiveness, but if it wasn't Fabian and Gideon's friends, then it was the staff, particularly Apollyon Pringle. The last time they had tried sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower for a romantic rendezvous, Arthur had been caught by the caretaker. He still had the scars on his back, and there were rumors that Pringle's apprentice, Argus Filch was even worse.

So, they had to settle for weekend days. For Hogsmeade weekends, they were expected to join their fellow students in the visit to the village. Even there, there was no escape from the watchful sentinels. That left the Quidditch matches.

In an earlier visit to the pitch, Arthur noticed there was a small room under the teachers' seats. He waited a while to see if anyone knew about it, but apparently he was the only one. He therefore started making plans. Since Fabian and Gideon's friends only interfered when Arthur was with Molly, he could act freely when he was alone. He took the time to add amenities to this room, for example, a bed.

Finally, he was ready, and just in time for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. If it was a typical match between the two houses, then any noise would conceal any audio evidence of Arthur and Molly's lovemaking.

Arthur made sure he was seen heading towards the stadium with the rest of Gryffindor House. Once at the stadium, and with a large enough gap in the throng, he steered Molly towards the room.

"Arthur Weasley, where are we going? Last I checked, this wasn't the way to the Gryffindor stands," she said.

He smiled. "I know. I found a place where we can be alone, Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed. She always had that reaction when he used that nickname. "What about my so-called protectors?"

Arthur's smile widened. "Since the entire school is here, they'll assume we got lost in the crowd. Ah, here we are."

He continued smiling as she gasped at what she saw. The mattress he had managed to sneak in there had been transfigured into a king sized bed. There was a large banner with hearts and the words, "I love you, my Mollywobbles." There weren't any windows, but the room's walls were painted with Gryffindor colors. 

Molly turned to him, with tears in her eyes. She embraced him. "This is wonderful, Arthur, but you shouldn't have."

"Anything for my Mollywobbles," he replied, then kissed her.

He planned to take it slowly until he was certain the match was underway. Arthur knew it was a good idea to let the roar of the crowd cover any noise they made, considering he could hear the faint voices of the teachers above him. In the meantime, he settled for kissing and undressing his beautiful girlfriend.

Once they were naked and in bed, Arthur tried pulling the covers over them, but Molly stopped him. "I want to see all of you," she said, causing him to blush. So, he left the blanket and sheets alone. Truth be told, he wanted to see all of his beautiful girlfriend as well, and was glad she gave him an excuse to do so.

The match began, judging by a loud roar that came from overhead. Arthur took that as his cue. He positioned himself above Molly and entered her slowly, causing her to cry out. They both froze, wondering if the teachers had heard them. Instead, the room shook as the stadium rocked with the cheers of the Gryffindor faithful. Even though the teachers were supposed to be neutral, Arthur and Molly knew a handful of them wanted Gryffindor to win and would cheer as loudly as the students.

Arthur and Molly kissed as they made love. First, he loved kissing her. Second, it prevented her from moaning too loudly. Slowly, he increased the speed of her thrusts, and she tightened her grip on him as response. Soon, he was thrusting wildly into her and only his mouth prevented her from screaming loudly. The bed shook under the ferocity of their lovemaking, or perhaps that was another celebration quake from the Gryffindor throng.

Molly's eyes twinkled with mirth as she flipped them over so she was on top. He knew this was risky because they wouldn't kiss as easily. He had to trust her to not be so loud to bring the teachers down upon them. She started riding him and moaned loudly, perhaps a little too loudly for his liking, when he put his hands on her breasts. Despite the risk of discovery, Arthur loved it when she took charge.

Even though they both wanted Gryffindor to win, they wanted a long match so they could spend as much time alone as possible. Fortunately, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the mood to cooperate. Even with the roaring crowd and the walls separating them from the match, Arthur could hear reports from the commentator periodically, no matter how muted the words were. It sounded like it was a back-and-forth match, with neither team being able to establish a decisive advantage. That suited the young lovers just fine.

Arthur and Molly soon reached their climaxes, just as both Gryffindor and Slytherin scored within seconds of each other. They listened carefully to the match, wondering if there would be time for another round. They grinned at each other, believing they had enough time.

This time, they didn't confine themselves to the bed. They made love all around the room: on the floor, against the door, and against the wall. Despite their earlier fears of being overheard, they were content to hear each other moan and groan. This spurred them on even further, and it was only a matter of time before they came again.

Arthur froze when he heard silence from overhead. He couldn't hear the teachers' words, but he wondered if they had heard Molly just now. Soon, conversation resumed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur and Molly cuddled for a few more minutes before dressing. They silently slipped out of the room just as one loud roar came from the Gryffindor fans. Gryffindor had won.

******

Another hard day of Transfiguration, but Arthur was sure he understood the material. N.E.W.T.s were quickly approaching and Transfiguration would prove to be the most difficult exam. As he collected his belongings, Professor McGonagall called out, "Mr. Weasley, may I have a word?"

Thinking it was about his latest essay, which he knew he had done poorly on, he approached McGonagall's desk. She waited until the other students had filed out before she spoke. "I don't teach Charms, but I know Professor Flitwick has covered Silencing Charms. The next time you and Miss Prewitt want to celebrate a Quidditch match together, be sure to use a Silencing Charm. I would hate to have to dock any points or assign detention otherwise."

Arthur's face was as red as his hair as he left the classroom, but otherwise thankful for not receiving anything more than a lecture.


	16. Ideas Come In The Strangest Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is inspired to spice up his love life with Hermione by a not-so-flattering piece of parchment.

**Title:** Ideas Come In The Strangest Forms  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 442  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenge:** Day 16 Kink: Narratophilia and Pairing prompt: Severus/Hermione  
 **Author's Notes:** A role reversal of sorts for Hermione and Severus, with Hermione being the angry one, and Severus having the calming effect.

 

Usually, it was Severus that was in a foul temper. Whenever students or other teachers saw him like that, they usually scattered. They,would pity the dunderhead that was slow enough to suffer his wrath. Only two people were able to calm him: Albus and Hermione.

Yet, it was his wife that was now in the terrible mood. She stormed into their quarters, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Severus looked up from the book he was reading. "Is something the matter, Hermione?"

She scowled. "Yes. Do you recognize this handwriting?"

She handed the parchment to him, but he barely had time to look at it before she snatched it back. Without waiting for a response, she began to read, "Professor Granger-Snape has a hot body. I wonder what it looks like naked."

Severus knew he should be angry at the writer for disrespecting his wife like that, but he felt another strange emotion: arousal.

Hermione continued reading, her voice growing louder with each word. "'I would like to throw her down onto a bed, strip her naked, and fuck her pussy until we both came. Then, I would tie her hands above her head and fuck her some more.'

"'Then I would position my body and fuck her mouth until she swallowed every last bit of me.'" Disgusted, Hermione threw the parchment to the floor. "Expulsion is too good for this pervert. I think we should turn him over to Argus to do with as he pleases."

Severus struggled to hide his arousal. He knew her revenge could be clever and nasty, so he had to find another way. He put his book down, stood and embraced Hermione. "I have a better idea. Let's treat that letter as a suggestion."

She pulled away. "What?"

He smirked. "I think we should do as the writer says. I'm going to pick you up, throw you on the bed and ravage you in the manner the writer suggested."

Hermione shrieked with surprise as he followed through with his promise. Moans, cries and screams soon followed as Severus fucked his wife. There would be plenty of time later to find and punish the writer, but he had better things to do right now, like making sure Hermione came.

Later, they remained in bed, cuddling. "I don't think either of us had shagged like that before. Did those words arouse you?" Hermione asked.

Severus wasn't the type to blush, although his voice usually softened as an equivalent. "Yes."

She grinned. "Then perhaps I can find something more suitable and less demeaning to me for you to listen to."

Severus was looking forward to that.


	17. Of Quills and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After interviewing Ginny Weasley, Romilda stumbles upon a post-match celebration between Ginny and Harry.

**Title:** Of Quills and Questions  
**Author:** LRThunder  
**Characters/Pairing:** Harry/Ginny, Romilda  
**Word Count:** 541  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Voyeurism, semi-public sex  
**Challenge:** Word prompts: quill, questions  
**Author's Notes:** Depending on what the next prompts are, there may be a sequel to this one. :)

 

For years, many witches and wizards feared the quill of Rita Skeeter. They feared it for the exaggerations it wrote, but also the truths. But ever since the end of the war, she had faded from the minds of the general public. Some say she had been killed, while others thought she had been blackmailed into keeping quiet.

Romilda Vane, her pupil, had no such weakness. When she finished Hogwarts, she apprenticed herself to Skeeter, who was only too happy to pass on what she had learned. When Romilda was ready, she was given the infamous Quick-Quotes Quill. She knew how to use it, and it wouldn't be for boring politics.

Romilda set her sights on Quidditch. She was hired by Witch Weekly to cover the professional league, and its players were already learning to fear her. She didn't write any unflattering articles, but they feared her aggressiveness in her pursuit of a story.

The league required its players to be available for interviews after matches. While most of them hated Romilda, they more than fulfilled their obligations. The only exception was Ginny Weasley, star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Her answers were short, bitter and outright sarcastic.

Romilda knew why. Ginny knew Romilda had tried chasing Harry for herself, but that was years ago, and Ginny had a boyfriend at the time. But Romilda also knew that Ron Weasley had been poisoned thanks to one of her schemes, albeit indirectly.

"Thank you for answering my questions," Romilda said as she put away the quill and parchment.

"Don't mention it," Ginny said coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

Romilda nodded. As she left the locker room, she thought she saw someone run in. She hesitated, because she only had a glimpse. Maybe she should find out.

She didn't have an invisibility cloak, but she was good at Disillusionment Charms. She put one on herself, then followed Ginny into the showers. What she saw would make a good story by itself.

Ginny wasn't alone. She was in Harry's arms, kissing him passionately. Ginny pulled on her boyfriend's robes, and soon they were both naked. Romilda watched as Harry pushed her against the wall, then entered her swiftly. Ginny's moans filled the room, drowning out even the sound of the rushing water. She gripped Harry's shoulder tightly as he continued thrusting into her.

Even though Romilda would have loved to stay, she knew that they would eventually catch her, even with the Disillusionment Charm. When she returned to the office, she noticed that the Quick Quotes Quill had already written down what she had seen. She smiled as she read it. She wouldn't publish it, at least not today. She would keep it safe for a future use. Who knows what could come of it? 

Romilda put it in her desk drawer and picked up an envelope. It looked like a new story, something about a scandal among the German Quidditch Leagues about fixing matches. It sounded juicy, and she would have to hurry if she wanted to be the first to report on it. Looking back at her desk one last time, she knew exactly what she would do with her observations of Harry and Ginny's lovemaking.


	18. A Storm of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are caught by a sudden thunderstorm, which doesn't help him at all: stuck under a tree, with his ex-girlfriend, aroused by the sound of a thunderstorm.

**Title:** A Storm of Temptation  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 568  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Harry 17, Ginny 16), exhibitionism, public sex  
 **Challenge:** Day 18 kink: brontophilia (arousal by thunderstorms)  
 **Author's Note:** This is the last one I'll be posting for a few days, since I'll be out of town. However, I will still be writing. :)

 

Two things tested Harry's willpower. First, there was the fact that Ginny was in her bikini. And it wasn't just a bikini, it was a blue, polka dotted one. She had one that was similar and it drove many a wank-filled fantasy during his sixth year.

Second was the thunderstorm that struck suddenly. One minute, the sky had been clear; the next, lightning struck and thunder boomed overhead. The storm soaked Ron and Hermione as they ran back to the house, while Harry and Ginny, probably foolishly, sought shelter under a tree. After that first lightning bolt, there wasn't any more, but there was still plenty of thunder.

For some reason, Harry was aroused by thunderstorms. Maybe it had to do with the fact he had overheard George and Angelina having sex in the locker room after a stormy practice during fifth year.

Regardless, Harry was stuck under a tree with his girlfriend, no, his ex-girlfriend until the storm passed. He knew it wouldn't be safe for her while Voldemort waged war across the country. He willed himself to look away from Ginny.

It didn't last long. He turned back to face her to find her eyes gazing at him. Well, his hands, anyway. Much to his chagrin, he discovered his right hand at his crotch, like he was prepared for a nice long wank.

Ginny didn't say a word. Instead, she put one hand on top of his, while she lowered a bikini strap with the other. She switched hands so she could take off her bikini top. Before Harry could object, she leaned forward to kiss him. He knew he should stop her, but he couldn't muster the willpower.

The storm continued as the young couple continued snogging. Ginny pressed her breasts against his bare chest, causing him to moan. She pulled away and grinned. Standing up, she pulled down her bikini bottoms, then gestured for Harry to do the same. He was only too happy to comply.

The storm intensified as did their lust for each other. The rain pounded the ground as Harry started pounding her pussy. Her moans and cries were drowned out by the sound of thunder and rainfall. She clung tightly to him. Lightning flashed near his eyes, although that may have been his orgasm as he came inside her.

The wind was light, but there was so much rain that even the grass and dirt near them turned to mud. Consequently, Ginny was on her hands and knees as Harry took her from behind. The roar of the storm reached deafening proportions. He could barely hear her cries of pleasure as she joined him in orgasmic bliss.

Finally, the storm began to dissipate, and they were able to dress. They walked back to the house, hand in hand. This would be the last time they would have any privacy. Tomorrow, the guests for Bill and Fleur's wedding would start arriving.

The others only noted their return before returning to what they had been doing. Harry and Ginny walked upstairs before stopping at her bedroom door. "Ginny, why?"

She smiled as she blushed. "You're not the only one who's aroused by thunderstorms." She kissed him one last time before entering her room and closing the door. Harry returned to Ron's room with a smile on his face. He didn't explain why, or there would be a thunderstorm of a different nature.


	19. Ringing In The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters and Weasleys celebrate the new year in an unusual way.

**Title:** Ringing In The New Year  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Lily Luna/Hugo, Albus Severus/Rose, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 726  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Incest, consensual infidelity  
 **Challenge:** Pairing challenge-Lily Luna/Hugo  
 **Author's Notes:** Wrote this while on vacation. 

 

New Year's was a time for fun. This was the first time that James wouldn't be joining the Potter-Weasley clans to ring in the new year. However, Albus and Lily would be joining them.

Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny only had one rule: keep the house standing. Otherwise, anything was possible. Hugo interpreted that to mean Exploding Snap, much to his cousins' chagrin. Thankfully, Rose supported him.

They had just finished one round, when Lily,asked, "What do you think our parents get up to?"

The question caught everyone by surprise. Hugo looked at his sister and shrugged. Albus, however, had a pained look on his face. "James asked me that before last year's party. He thinks they have sex."

Hugo didn't know what to think. He know Mum and Dad had a healthy sex life, although they tried hiding it. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. "It wouldn't surprise me. In fact, I would imagine that they would shag in front of each other." That was an image he wanted out of his head.

Rose rolled her eyes as Albus continued. "James reckons they sometimes switch."

Lily looked at her brother, horrified. "What do you mean?"

Rose rolled her eyes again. "He means Mum shags Uncle Harry, while Dad does the same to Aunt Ginny."

Hugo suddenly lost his desire to continue playing. Exploding Snap was known to cause accidents, and he didn't want their parents trying to scold them while they were naked. Luckily, he wasn't the only one that wanted to stop playing.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?" he asked as he stood up.

They declined, so he went to get himself a drink. He wondered if there was any Firewhisky available. Mum would tan his hide, although he was confident Dad would unofficially support him. Of course, there was the problem of sneaking it past the adults, but one thing at a time.

There were sounds coming from the living room, and Hugo knew his parents, aunt and uncle were having a good time, even if they weren't shagging each other. But as he got closer, he realized they were shagging, causing him to quicken his pace. There were some things that shouldn't be seen.

But something else caught his attention. He stopped and saw that his parents had changed partners. Dad was fucking Aunt Ginny from behind, while Mum rode Uncle Harry. As fascinating as the sight was, Hugo knew he would be in serious trouble if they spotted him.

When he returned to his sister and cousins, he discovered he had a raging hard on, something that needed to be taken care of. As he entered the room, he saw that Lily was the only one left.

"Where are Al and Rose?" he asked, although he had a vague idea.

Lily looked up and smiled. She pushed her skirt up, revealing more of her legs. "Where do you think?"

Hugo didn't think they would act on their feelings. He knew Albus and Rose wanted to fuck each other. To be fair, he wanted to rip Lily's clothes off and fuck her so hard that she would have a hard time walking.

Lily beckoned him with one finger and he obeyed. He jumped onto the bed and started kissing her. They tugged on each other's clothing as they continued snogging. Hugo wanted desperately to shag her.

Without warning, Lily rolled them over so she was in top. She removed her shirt with one swift motion. "No bra, Lily? Such a naughty girl."

She smirked as she raised herself up and lifted her skirt up. Hugo growled playfully as he ripped it off her. Yes, he knew she was naked and he wasn't, but he knew that would change quickly.

Soon, Hugo was worshipping her body. As he kissed her, his hands would grope her breasts. Then, leaving one hand on a breast, he used the other to finger her. Lily moaned loudly as he continued pleasuring her.

They continued making out, losing track of the time as they did so. Gradually, Hugo undressed until he was as naked as Lily. They smiled at each other as he got ready to enter her.

The clock chimed in the distance as he started fucking her. What a way to celebrate the new year.


	20. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Harry and Ginny did after their kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Title:** A Beginning  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Harry is 16, Ginny is 15)  
 **Challenge:** Day 20 Word prompt: beginning  
 **Author's Notes:** What Harry and Ginny might have done after their kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

It all started with a kiss. Harry didn't know why he did it, but he was glad Ginny had returned the kiss. Ron's reaction was priceless, and he couldn't help smirking at the looks on Dean and Romilda's faces.

Hand in hand, the new couple had left the Gryffindor Common Room, determined to snog in privacy. But what was happening was more than snogging. Ginny's clothes were already half off as she sat on the edge of the desk in the empty classroom. Only her bra, knickers and skirt preserved any modesty, but that wouldn't last much longer.

Harry was even closer to being naked than she was. His underwear was the only thing keeping him from being naked, but that wouldn't last much longer either. His hands groped Ginny's still covered breasts as they kissed. She moaned into her mouth. Clearly, she had wanted this as much as he did.

One by one their last articles of clothing landed on the floor. With Ginny still on the desk, Harry positioned himself to enter her. They kissed as they made love. Harry revelled in the sensation of being joined with her. It was clear that reality was better than fantasy. To make things even better, this was only the beginning. Hopefully, Harry would have many more days and years to shag the girl he loved.


	21. A Fantasy Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus's fantasy comes true.

**Title:** A Fantasy Realized  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Scorpius/Rose, Albus Severus/Rose/Scorpius  
 **Word Count:** 360  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Underage (although ages not specified, not too young), incest  
 **Challenge:** Day 21 Word prompt: water  
 **Author's Notes:** All three are at least 16, but still underage.

 

If Dad knew what I was using the cloak and map for, not only would he take them away from me, but he would also ground me for life. If he knew why I was using them, he would chuck me into Azkaban himself, assuming that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron didn't kill me first.

I didn't know when I first started fantasizing about Rose. All I knew is that I used Silencing and Cleaning Charms every night when I wanked. When I knew my cousin and Scorpius were on patrol, that's when I would use the map and cloak.

Tonight, I followed them to the Prefect's Bathroom. I barely managed to slip inside as the door closed. I watched as they kissed and undressed. Rose pulled away to turn on the tap water. The water filled the tub, then they entered it.

Rose and Scorpius started snogging again. I took the time to undress. I quickly took off the Invisibility Cloak, undressed, then slipped the cloak back on. I sat down in a corner and proceeded to wank.

Water splashed over the edge as my best friend and cousin fucked. Rose cried out loudly as Scorpius continued slamming his cock roughly into her. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rose. Sure enough, she screamed, and I responded by coming over my hand.

The cloak must have somehow slid off me, because I soon saw them staring at me. Expecting to be yelled at or cursed, I rushed to grab my clothing. Before I could dress, the water splashed again as someone got out. I felt Rose's soft hand on my arm.

Instead of yelling at me, she kissed me and led me to the tub. She climbed back in as she beckoned me to sit on the edge. Scorpius came over as Rose began to suck my cock. I moaned loudly as they took turns orally pleasuring me.

After that, I turned the cloak over to Lily without explanation, but I kept the map. If I was going to sleep with my cousin and my best friend, I would need every advantage I could get.


	22. No Time To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are determined not to waste any more time.

**Title:** No Time To Waste  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 414  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Ginny is 15 or 16)  
 **Challenge:** Word prompt: 2 a.m.  
 **Author's Notes:** Takes place during Deathly Hallows, before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

 

Harry's first clue to the visitor was the fact someone was touching him. He opened his eyes, put on his glasses. Hermione stood over him, smiling slightly. "Hermione, what is it? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, but Ginny needs to see you."

"Now?" Harry checked his watch. "Hermione, it's two in the morning," he whispered, glancing over at Ron's sleeping form.

"Which is why it has to be now. Ginny wants to finish giving you your birthday present."

Harry blushed. Earlier in the day, Ginny had practically pulled him into her room for a birthday snog. If Ron hadn't interfered, Harry suspected it would have turned into more than snogging. But he saw a few problems. First, this was testing his will. He had broken up with Ginny to protect her.

Second, if Harry's suspicions were correct, the other residents might awaken to the noise in Ginny's room. He mentioned this to Hermione, who smiled. "Don't worry. I've already sound proofed her room."

But Harry saw a third problem. "What about Ron?"

"That's why I'm here. I'll distract him. Now, go. I can only guarantee you an hour," Hermione replied.

Harry didn't waste any time getting out of bed.

******

Hermione waited until the door closed before walking over to Ron. He was fast asleep, with his mouth open and snores sounding across the room. She undressed silently as she climbed into his bed, being careful not to push him too much. However, it was still enough to wake him.

"What...Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied as she pulled her knickers off.

The sight of her naked body spurred Ron to become fully awake. "Hermione, not that I'm complaining, but what about Harry?"

"He won't be disturbing us," she said cryptically as she kissed him. "I think you have too many clothes on."

Ron didn't waste any time undressing.

******

Ginny waited patiently. Hermione had guaranteed her an hour, and she wasn't going to waste any time. Even though she was already naked, her blanket and sheet covered her body in case someone else walked in. She watched the door with anticipation as her bedroom door opened. Her heart skipped a beat as Harry walked towards her.

He quickly undressed as she pushed her covers away. She blushed at Harry's reaction. He climbed into bed and started kissing her hungrily.

Ginny didn't waste any time making love to Harry.


	23. A Not So Jolly Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't exactly their idea of a jolly holiday, at least in the beginning.

**Title:** A Not So Jolly Holiday  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Daphne, Draco/Astoria  
 **Word Count:** 900  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Exhibitionism, voyeurism, incest (slightly off-screen)  
 **Challenge:** Day 23 Word prompt: holiday  
 **Author's Notes:** None

 

"Potter, please tell me you're joking," Draco sneered as he looked at the hotel room.

Harry didn't look any more pleased than Draco. "Don't blame me. I didn't make the hotel arrangements. It was a small room, with one king-sized bed. He hoped there would be enough room for two couples, otherwise things would become nasty, and they would supposed to be on holiday. While he could use magic to expand the bed, he knew he shouldn't. First, he was in a Muggle hotel, and such use of magic would be illegal. Second, they were in New York. While Rappaport's Law had been repealed, the Americans still tended to be intolerant of mixing magical and non-magical, stricter than the International Statute of Secrecy.

"That's right, boys, we did."

Harry and Draco turned and saw their wives entering the room. Harry immediately knew what was going on, but he didn't know if Draco knew.

"Astoria, what's going on?" Draco asked.

Daphne smiled. "Let's just say 'Tori and I are tired of the two of you not getting along. We're family now, and you're supposed to act like it."

Astoria smirked. "And what better way to get along is for us to go on holiday together and share a bed?"

Her sister grinned. "Let's put it this way: we still expect to be shagged on this trip."

"But the bed might not be big enough," Harry told Daphne. Merlin knew how crazy their lovemaking could be.

She patted her husband's arm. "I'm sure you and Draco can think of something."

Astoria winked. "From what Daphne has told me, Draco, her love life with Harry is a lot wilder than ours."

Draco looked like he was going to be ill. Harry didn't feel much better.

******

Harry knew they would only have five days, but it was going to be a long five days. He didn't know how he was supposed to have sex with his wife without disturbing her sister and husband. The bed wasn't really made for four people to sleep, let alone have sex. But he knew if he didn't find a way, he wouldn't be sleeping with Daphne once they returned home.

Because Harry and Daphne loved shagging in all sorts of places, he knew he would have to tone it down some to avoid hitting the Malfoys. After all, both his and Daphne's arms tended to flail when they shagged. At least Draco and Astoria tended to be tamer, slower in their lovemaking, according to Daphne. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen.

As he got ready for bed, he noticed Draco was only clad in his underwear. His brother-in-law sneered when he saw Harry looking at him. Harry rolled his eyes in response as he waited for Daphne. He walked to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it. He heard some moaning...two women moaning. Wait a minute, they couldn't be...could they?

"Listening to your wife use the loo? How kinky of you, Potter," Draco drawled.

"I don't think neither of them are using it. Listen for yourself."

Draco frowned as he joined him and listened. "You're right. Wait, are our wives making out?"

"It sure sounds that way," Harry replied.

Before Draco could respond, the door opened, forcing them to jump back. Daphne and Astoria emerged, both naked. They grinned at their husbands' reactions. "You're right, Draco. Astoria and I were making out, and her kissing has become better over the years."

Draco scowled, but Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean, over the years?"

Astoria giggled. "Let's just say that even though Daphne and I are sisters, we share everything together: a room, a shower, and a bed."

"But there's nothing better than a good hard shag by a man," Daphne said. Without warning, she reached for Harry and pulled him to the bed, bringing him down on top of her. She kissed him enthusiastically, not caring they had an audience. Harry hesitated briefly, but soon surrendered to his wife's advances.

Meanwhile, Astoria winked at Draco and gently pulled on his hand. She escorted him slowly to the bed, before climbing on it. Instead of laying down, she got on her hands and knees, putting her hands on the headboard and wiggling her arse. "I thought we could try something different tonight."

Draco didn't need any more invitation. As he slid into her, he felt a hand smack his leg. He scowled as he realized Daphne's arm had flailed. The bed shook under his in-laws' rough lovemaking. Daphne was screaming loudly, but Draco was determined to make Astoria scream even louder.

When Harry saw his wife's arm lash out and strike Draco, he couldn't help snickering. But any further laugh was interrupted by Daphne bringing his head down for another kiss. She tightened her grip on him, forcing him deeper into her. He responded by thrusting even harder, determined to make her come.

The Greengrass sisters cried out as their husbands continued shagging them. They encouraged each other with their cries. Their husbands soon came, triggering their climaxes as well.

Later that evening, they rested. Each husband cuddled his wife as they talked amongst themselves. So far, it had been a wild holiday, and they still had four more nights to go. Any reluctance Harry and Draco had was now gone. They looked forward to the rest of their holiday.


	24. Of Potions, Potters and Performances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy enlists the help of James to spend some time with Victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the tamest entry yet. :)

**Title:** Of Potions, Potters, And Performances  
**Author:** LRThunder  
**Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire  
**Word Count:** 1,006  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenge:** Day 24 Pairing prompt: Teddy/Victoire  
**Author's Note:** None

 

Being a Metamorphagus had its advantages. Even though everyone in his adopted family knew of his abilities, it didn't stop him from being successful in using it, especially when it came time to visit his girlfriend. Now, Bill and Fleur liked Teddy, and they approved him as Victoire's girlfriend, but that didn't mean they liked him shagging their daughter in their house. So, Teddy had to be clever.

When he first started posing as Victoire's cousins or other relatives, it was still some time before her parents caught on. However, as time went on, they became better at seeing through his ruse. But maybe they were a little too good, because Albus or James would often visit, and Bill and Fleur would initially think that it was Teddy. Chaos would reign supreme before the truth was discovered.

That gave Teddy an idea. It was something he had never tried before, and therefore, he didn't know if it would work. He had to be very careful. When he explained his idea to James, he could see the twinkle of mirth in the other's eyes as he rubbed his hands gleefully. He knew James would like it.

******

Teddy was the first to arrive. He transformed into James before knocking on the door. It opened to reveal Bill. The older Weasley narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Teddy. Change back."

Teddy grinned James's guilty smile. "What makes you think I'm Teddy?"

"Because I know you. That's why," Bill replied coolly.

"Well, are you sure I'm Teddy? For all you know, he could be Teddy," Teddy replied, using his thumb to point to a space behind him. Bill looked up, his face paling. Walking to the front door was another James Sirius Potter. Teddy knew it was the real one.

James stopped, and as they had practiced, asked, "Teddy, why are you posing as me?"

Teddy turned around and glared at James briefly, before winking. "What makes you say that? I am James Sirius Potter. Bill, Teddy is posing as me."

"Liar," James retorted. Teddy could tell he was barely managing to suppress his laughter.

"I think the both of you are forgetting one important fact," Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"What's that?" they asked in unison.

"I grew up with Fred and George. They loved pulling this trick all the time."

Teddy had anticipated this fact. Fortunately, he had warned James, who knew what to do. "Fine. I'm Teddy, and I'll prove it," James said. "But first, can I get something to drink?"

It was a reasonable request, and Bill knew it. "Fine."

James winked at Teddy, and he could barely suppress a laughter. So far, so good. They walked into the kitchen. James turned his back to hide the bottle he had in his robes. The both of them knew they would be in a lot of trouble once the truth was known, but this would buy Teddy an hour. James acted like he was pouring himself a glass of water, when instead, he was going to drink Polyjuice Potion.

James turned around and immediately transformed into Teddy. "You see?" he said, speaking in Teddy's voice. "Are you going to apologize to James now?"

Bill sighed. "I'm sorry, James."

Teddy grinned. "That's okay, but you might want to talk to Dad and Aunt Andromeda about his antics."

"You're right. I assume you wanted to speak to Victoire about something?"

He nodded. "I just need to borrow her for about an hour or so."

Bill nodded. "Very well. Teddy, you and I are going to talk with Harry and Andromeda. Move!"

Teddy waited until they were gone before sprinting to Victoire's room. He made sure he had transformed back into his regular self before knocking on the door. "Teddy! What are you doing here? Papa and Mama told you…"

He smirked. "As far as Bill knows, he's taking _me_ back to Harry's. James is posing as me, using Polyjuice Potion. You know what that means?"

She smiled as she flung her hair gracefully. "It means we only have an hour. Get in here," she said, pulling him into her room as the door closed.

*******

Teddy straightened his clothing as he left Victoire's room an hour later. He had to leave and leave quickly. Bill would be home soon. Whether he would have any company, Teddy didn't know. He hurried out the back door, and once he was off the property, Disapparated.

His home was the first thing he thought of. He didn't know if anyone was there, since his grandmother Andromeda liked to shop. Before he walked to the front door, he checked the windows. No light. Good, that meant he was the only one there. That would give him some time to concoct an alibi, not that they would believe him. Maybe if he had enough time, he could head to George's house and get Freddie to take the fall for him. Freddie loved playing a good prank as much as James.

Teddy opened the door. As soon as he closed it, he was blinded by a bright light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw three angry, very angry people, and one sheepish boy. Bill was furious, his face was as red as his hair. Grandmother Andromeda's mouth was as thin as Professor McGonagall's whenever she was angry. Harry...his face wasn't as red or furious as Bill's, but Teddy knew his godfather was probably the most furious of the lot.

James smirked. "Well, it's been a pleasure. I think…"

"Not so fast, James Sirius Potter. We're going to have a talk with your cousin here, won't we?" Harry asked coldly. He turned to Bill. "I assume you're going to erect those wards immediately?"

"Yes, Harry, I am. It's a good thing Victoire's going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, so I will only need them for tonight," Bill said furiously.

"And now, young man, we're going to talk about the illegal creation of potions, shall we?"

Teddy gulped.


	25. Love Among The Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna shows Neville how unicorns can trust men.

**Title:** Love Among The Unicorns  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Neville/Luna  
 **Word Count:** 1,505  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Underage, exhibitionism  
 **Challenge:** Day 25 Word prompt: unicorn  
 **Author's Note:** None

 

Neville glared at the Death Eaters as Snape paced in his office. He knew they were in trouble. So far, they had been careful enough not to get caught, but the Death Eaters were going to make an example of them. Neville just knew it.

"Longbottom, I've always known that you were a dunderhead, but tonight was incredible, even for you. Did you really think you could steal from me and not get away with it?" Snape asked silkily, bending his head close to Neville's.

"The sword belongs to…" Ginny protested, but with a flick of one of the Carrows' wands, her voice was silenced.

"Enough, Miss Weasley. The three of you are in enough trouble as it is. Do you want to know what Professor Alecto Carrow wants me to do? Alecto wants you thrown to a pack of werewolves on a full moon. Unfortunately, since the Dark Lord has prohibited the _unnecessary_ killing of purebloods, I have to veto that request."

Neville snorted at Snape's use of the word unfortunate.

"Professor Amycus Carrow, however, wants to turn you three over to Bellatrix Lestrange's tender mercies. He suspects you would yearn for a werewolf's bite before long," Snape smirked.

Neville clenched his fists, but didn't rise to the bait.

"And if you had stolen from either of them, I would have acquiesced to their requests. At the very least, Amycus's request wouldn't violate the Dark Lord's command. However, since you stole from _me_ , it will be my decision. I hereby sentence you to a week's detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. You will report to him at eleven every night and will not be permitted to return to the castle until the sun rises. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville's mouth opened in horror. Ginny shrieked and even Luna gasped.

Snape motioned to the Carrows. "Take them to Hagrid and make sure they report for their first detention." With that, Neville gritted his teeth as he was hauled from Snape's office. Oh, how he would love a shot at the murdering bastard. If he only had his wand…

******

When the Carrows had delivered Neville and the others to Hagrid, Neville had expected something like in first year. Fortunately, Hagrid didn't seem to know what to do with them, but the Carrows said, "We're sure you can think of something. At the very least, they need to remain in the woods until the appointed time."

It wasn't until they had left, that Luna suggested they split up. Ginny could accompany Hagrid, while she would remain with Neville. Hagrid was reluctant, but eventually agreed. As Hagrid and Ginny walked in one direction, Luna pulled on Neville's arm. "Come, Neville, there's something I want you to see."

They walked further into the forests. Neville almost tripped a couple of times, but Luna kept a firm grip on his arm. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said calmly. Although there was a slight tremor in her voice, she didn't sound too scared. That probably meant it wasn't a monster of some sort. The Carrows would be disappointed if that was the case.

They arrived in a clearing where Neville felt his jaw drop. Instead of monsters, or even thestrals, he saw unicorns. Not just baby unicorns, which didn't mind being around boys, but fully grown, adult unicorns. Luna saw his reaction and smiled as she walked to them. One of the adults walked up to her and allowed her to pet it. It looked at Neville, then shied away.

"They're beautiful, Luna."

"They are, aren't they? Remember what we learned in Care of Magical Creatures about them? Normally, the adults don't like boys, but that's not completely true. If they know that a male human means no harm to them, they'll be a little friendlier," she explained.

"And how can I prove I don't mean them any harm?" Neville asked warily. There was something on her face, or perhaps in her voice.

"Well, you need to prove you don't have any weapons on you. They hate that."

Neville turned out his pockets. Unfortunately, he didn't have his wand with him since the Carrows didn't think he would need it for his detention.

Luna shook her head. "You'll need to do more than that."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." She started by unbuttoning her blouse and letting it drop to the ground. Neville stared as she eased out of her skirt, leaving her wearing only her bra and knickers. Finally, she removed her shoes and socks. "I'll finish undressing when you start."

Any objections Neville might have had disappeared. Instead, he started undressing until he was only wearing his own underwear. As he undressed, he noticed an adult unicorn walk up to him. Instinctively, he held out a hand, and it sniffed him. Luna nodded encouragingly, and he started to pet it. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, and noticed that she was now completely naked. She walked over to join him.

With one hand, she started petting the unicorn, while with the other, she started tugging on his underwear. Neville got the hint immediately. He pulled off his underwear, and he was as naked as she was.

"There's one thing to get the unicorns to really love you," Luna explained as she faced him.

"What's that?" he asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. As they snogged, he heard the unicorns start walking, the sticks and twigs snapping and crackling under their hooves. As they continued to kiss, Neville started sucking her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her. In response, Luna started stroking his skin, causing him to moan as well.

Their kissing became more urgent as they lowered themselves to the ground. Not wanting to soil Luna's perfect skin, he allowed her to be on top. Smiling gratefully, she lifted herself off him briefly so she could continue kissing him. Then, she settled back down on him, her thighs brushing against his erection.

Luna lifted herself up again, then lowered herself back down, this time onto his waiting cock. She moaned as it filled her, and Neville wasn't much quieter. He revelled in the feeling of being inside her. Slowly, she began to ride him, pressing down on him as he thrust up to meet her movements. Luna reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts, crying as he started exploring them. Neville massaged them as Luna continued riding him.

Their lovemaking became louder, drawing even more unicorns to them. Luna winked at him, and he growled. He flipped her over so she was on the ground. With a ferocity he didn't know he had, he started thrusting roughly into her. Luna's moans turned into cries as he continued slamming his cock into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into her. They kissed as their tongues battled for dominance. Then his mouth traveled to her breasts, sucking on her nipples and causing her to scream with pleasure.

If anyone happened upon them, it was only their moans, cries and screams that would tell visitors what was happening. The unicorns provided a protective shielding from any curious eyes. Neville no longer cared about the unicorns, or about their proximity. He just wanted to continue fucking Luna. Judging by her eager cries, she wanted him to continue as well.

The feel of her skin was intoxicating to him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to come before she did. He wanted to drown in the endless pleasure they were producing. He felt the stirrings of his orgasm approaching, but he was determined to bring her over the edge with him. But he couldn't hold out much longer. His thrusts became jerkier, more erratic. Finally, he came inside her, filling her with his seed. Luckily, her body arched as she came with him, screaming his name.

Neville thought he heard a shout in the distance, followed by barking. As much as he would love to cuddle with Luna right now, he knew they had to dress. Fortunately, she understood the urgency of the situation. The unicorns continued to stand around them, acting as shields until they were dressed. Once Neville and Luna were back on their feet, the unicorns moved away.

Ginny was the first to arrive, her face pale. "Luna, is something wrong?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"

Fang's barking grew louder as Hagrid also closed in. Ginny looked at Luna suspiciously. "You screamed," she said slowly, her eyes darting back and forth between Neville and Luna. She must have noticed dirt on their skin, because her eyes widened. "You mean...you and…"

Neville laughed nervously. "Ginny, surely you can tell the difference between a scream of terror and a cry of pleasure, can't you?"

Ginny's only response was to blush.


	26. Wild Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry engage in a Greengrass wedding night tradition

**Title:** Wild Wedding Night  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Astoria, Draco/Daphne, Harry/Astoria/Draco/Daphne  
 **Word Count:** 1,874  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Consensual infidelity, exhibitionism, voyeurism  
 **Challenge:** Day 26 Kink: Threesomes/Moresomes  
 **Author's Note:** None

 

The party began to die down as guests left. While the wedding, no, the double wedding had been short itself, the party had lasted for hours. After the first dance with his wife, Harry had found himself in other women's arms. Some of them, he didn't mind, like Hermione, Ginny or even his new sister-in-law, Astoria. But others, like Romilda, he dumped as soon as he could, causing Draco to laugh.

As the guests left Malfoy Manor, Harry started feeling nervous. It wasn't that he was about to have sex with Daphne. They've had sex ever since they started dating. No, this was the Greengrass tradition where the Greengrass wives would have sex with their in-laws before officially sleeping with their husbands for the first time. It wasn't just that sex with Astoria made him nervous; it was also the fact that Daphne would start in Draco's arms.

The husbands would begin by undressing their wives, then lead them to their in-law's room. After each in-law made sure the other was satisfied, then they would be led back to their own spouses and the wedding night would officially commence.

Daphne noticed Harry's anxiety. She smiled as she caressed his cheek. "Don't worry. Draco won't do anything to hurt me, and I'm sure you won't hurt my baby sister."

"I know, but it's just…"

She shrugged. "It's tradition. It hasn't been done in my family since my grandmother and _her_ sister. Besides, Astoria and I like to share," she replied, winking.

After they were finished undressing each other, Harry led Daphne by the hand to Draco and Astoria's room. The Malfoys were waiting for them, with Astoria being held by Draco. "Here she is, Potter. Take good care of her," Draco warned.

"Don't worry. I will," Harry promised as Astoria walked to him. She smiled and it was very much like her sister's. While they had different color hair, their facial structure was similar. If not for the differences in height and the hair color, Daphne and Astoria could pass for twins. 

He led Astoria out of the master bedroom to the guest room that the Greengrass family elves had prepared for them.

In preparation for the wedding night and the swapping tradition, Daphne had told Harry about her sister's likes. Astoria preferred her lover to be in charge, therefore she liked being on bottom. That suited Harry perfectly, even though he loved it when Daphne took charge. Astoria also like slow, gentle sex, which was more of a problem for Harry since Daphne liked it fast and rough. He would do his best, not only for Draco's sake, but for Daphne's, too.

Harry and Astoria started with a soft kiss as they embraced. He gently tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he explored her neck and throat areas. He kissed and sucked on her soft, delicate skin. From there, he lowered himself so he could attend to her breasts. He sucked gently on each nipple, causing Astoria to moan even louder. Lower and lower he went, exploring her stomach area, licking her skin. A particularly loud moan sounded when his tongue neared her belly button. He grinned. He knew where she was particularly sensitive. He was determined to return to that area later.

Now, Harry was on his knees as his head neared her sex. Like Daphne, Astoria had shaved that area, giving Harry a better look at her opening. His wife didn't like oral sex, either giving or receiving, preferring to jump to the main act, so to speak. He didn't complain; he preferred that as well, but he wondered if Astoria had the same preference. Only one way to find out.

He put his face right next to her pussy, his mouth above its surface. He looked up and Astoria nodded. Apparently, she did like oral sex. Fortunately, his old girlfriend, Ginny, had loved having her sex attended to. Harry's only fear was that he was out of practice. 

Astoria gasped and moaned as he worshipped her. Thankfully, he wasn't that much out of pleasure. Her cries grew louder as he continued pleasuring her. Judging by the volume of her moans and the movement of her body, Astoria was already close to an orgasm. Harry grinned as he brought her over the edge, causing her to cry out his name.

******

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Daphne found herself in Draco's arms. They kissed wildly, passionately as he steered her towards the bed. She hoped Astoria had given him tips about how she liked making love. She knew her sister was into foreplay and gentle sex, but Daphne liked it rough and hard.

Judging by Draco's playful growls, she knew he was well informed of her likes. She grinned as she collapsed on the bed, bringing him down on top of her. They kissed again, desperately clinging to each other. Daphne was ready for him. She needed him. No more foreplay, not now.

She spread her legs as Draco buried himself deep inside her. Even though she liked her lovers thrusting in quickly like that, she wasn't used to Draco's size. She gasped and had to adjust to his length. He looked at her impatiently, causing her to smirk. As much as she wanted to tease him, she wanted to move things along. After all, she wanted to fuck her own husband before morning.

He started thrusting in her so quickly and forcefully that she found herself clinging to him. Normally, she wouldn't do this with Harry, but Draco was like an animal, a predator claiming its prey, and she was the prey. He had barely started before she found herself near her orgasm already. _Merlin_ , this was great. She loved Harry as a lover, but Draco had his own strengths and talents.

His passion aroused her, causing her to soar to new heights. She was already crying out, begging for more. Draco grinned wickedly as he granted her request. He withdrew, then flipped her over. She barely had time to prepare herself before his length was in her once again. He kept one hand on her waist, and used the other to pin her head to the bed, causing her moans to be muffled.

Before long, the comforter muffled any attempts she made to cry out his name. Her body shuddered as she came. He removed his hand from her head, allowing her to raise it. "My turn," she said, gasping for breath. _Merlin, could Draco fuck or what?_

******

Even with the guest bedroom door closed, Harry could still hear his wife's screams. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. He hadn't managed to make her come that quickly, yet Draco was able to. Still, he knew she loved him and he loved her. Meanwhile, he had another Greengrass woman to attend to.

After she had her orgasm, Astoria directed him to join her on the bed. She adjusted herself, then beckoned for him to enter her. Remembering to keep it as slow and gentle as possible, he eased his way into her, resisting the natural urge to slam his cock deep inside.

Once Harry was fully sheathed inside her, they began to move. He thrust slowly and gently, and she moved her body to meet his thrusts. They gazed into each other's eyes as they made love. They kissed a few times, although they were more like gentle pecks. Apparently, Astoria preferred her mouth to be free during sex. He didn't blame her. Her moans of pleasure were like music from an orchestra. He wanted her music to continue playing.

Despite his urge to move faster, Harry discovered he liked this slow, sensual pace. He didn't work up a sweat like he usually did during sex. Instead, he was able to use his fingers to explore her skin. He positioned himself so his hands could caress her lovely skin. As usual, though, his mouth found its way back to Astoria's nipples, eliciting more sighs from her.

******

Daphne was now on top, riding Draco furiously. He grinned as she leaned forward to pin his hands to the bed, her breasts mere inches from his face. Since Draco had been so polite to let her come first, she knew it was only fair for her to return the favor. She saw up, and was thrilled by the look on his face. He started grunting and groaning, which told her he was close. Sure enough, he shouted her name as he filled her.

"Astoria doesn't know what she's missing," Daphne said as she rolled off her.

"And Potter does?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Well, I came sooner than I usually do, but this was still tame compared to our normal exploits. Sometimes, I think he likes to tease me. I think he could get me to come as quickly as I want...if he wanted to. Speaking of Harry and Astoria, shall we see how they're getting along?"

Daphne rolled out of bed before he could respond. Not bothering to dress, she laughed as she ran out of the bedroom. Draco playfully growled as he ran after her. He caught up to her at the guest room. He pushed the door open and his wife's cries immediately filled his ears.

They watched Harry thrust in and out, picking up speed. Daphne guessed Harry thought her sister was close an orgasm and wanted her to come. That was very sensitive of him. Sure enough, Astoria screamed. In a flash, Draco was at his wife's side, beckoning the other couple to make room for him on the bed. Daphne wondered what that was about, but her question was answered as Draco thrust his cock into Astoria's mouth. In the meantime, Harry continued thrusting, his pace slower now. He started grunting, and she knew he was close.

She decided to spice things up. Even though she normally didn't like oral sex, she decided to do things a little differently. She hurried over to Harry, who noticed her approach. She knelt on the floor, and he got her hint immediately. He didn't waste time asking any questions. Instead, he plunged his cock into her mouth. It only took a couple of thrusts before he filled her mouth with his seed.

"Harry, let's help Draco pleasure my sister," Daphne said.

They moved back to Astoria, with Harry positioning himself at her opening, while Daphne moved to her sister's other side. As Draco fucked Astoria's mouth, Daphne kissed her sister's cheek and neck while caressing her breasts. Meanwhile, Harry thrust one, then two fingers inside her. With so much attention being paid to her, Astoria climaxed again.

When they were finished, Astoria sat up and kissed Draco passionately. Harry did likewise with Daphne, and each couple spent a few minutes just snogging and cuddling each other. Shortly afterwards, Daphne looked at the others. "Now that we've had a few minutes to catch our breaths, it's my turn." Astoria rolled out of bed, and Draco and Harry put Daphne in her sister's spot. It had been a fantastic wedding night so far, and the night was still young.


	27. Testing The Product

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shopping in the new adult section of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Harry tests one of the products with Hermione.

**Title:** Testing The Product  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 1,925  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Harry is 16, Hermione is 17), handjob (but nothing more)  
 **Challenge:** Day 27 word prompt: shopping  
 **Author's Notes:** The prompt originally had me going in one direction, but the writing took me in another.

 

Harry suspected that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew he had left Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so he decided to pretend he was shopping. Even though Fred and George said he didn't have to pay, he knew it wouldn't be right if he didn't. He walked around the shop, paying close attention to the different items the twins had on stock.

But it was the door that caught his eyes. There was a sign that read: No Underage Wizards Allowed. Given the fact that Harry was still only sixteen, he knew that sign applied to him. However, if he could have any item he wanted, then it stood to reason that he could go to anywhere in the shop, within reason. Just to be safe, he looked around, hoping that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley were keeping an eye on him at the moment.

Fortunately, they were busy. Mrs. Weasley was in a conversation with Ginny, while Ron was showing his father something. For Harry, it was now or never. As he stretched out his hand to the door knob, someone or something slapped his hand. A young woman with blond hair and eyeglasses wagged her finger. "Naughty, naughty. You can't go in there unless you can prove to me you're an adult."

George swooped in to save the day. "Verity, this is Harry Potter. Yeah, I know he's underage, but he's also our primary investor."

Verity raised her eyebrows. "So this is the mysterious investor who made all of this possible."

Fred arrived, looking indignant. "All of this possible? Haven't you forgotten the blood, sweat and tears George and I put into this place?"

Verity sighed. "I know, but…"

George wagged his finger. "And as our primary investor, he has access to anything or anywhere in the shop. As long as he doesn't pass any of the items to our younger siblings, that is," he added sternly as he turned to face Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I won't."

Verity sighed again. "Fine. If you will follow me, Mr. Potter." She drew her wand and tapped the door knob. The door opened. 

Before Harry accompanied Verity, he turned to the twins. "Keep your parents busy."

Fred winked. "Of course, Harry."

George grinned. "You can count on us."

Harry walked through the door, jumping in alarm as it slammed behind him with a loud bang. Verity couldn't help grinning at his surprise. "Trust me, it could be worse. If you had tried sneaking in here, people over in New York would have heard the alarm."

He didn't know if that was true or not, but decided to accept her word. "What is this place?"

"It has merchandise for our more mature customers."

Harry could see that. He saw posters with barely clad witches. One witch winked at him, beckoning him over with a finger. Verity scowled and shook her head. The witch pouted and folded her arms. As he continued his tour of the room, he heard moans coming from other posters. While he wasn't an expert on sex, he knew it when he heard it. After all, Seamus and Dean had managed to sneak in adult magazines the previous year.

"These items are intended for use to enhance sexual pleasure for customers. As such, we would normally only allow adults here, but since there is an exception for you, let me point out some of the items," Verity said. She picked up a small box that had a small heart-shaped cauldron on it. "This is a love potion. Actually, it's more of a lust potion. Just one drop in a beverage, and that person will lust after you."

Harry frowned. "Couldn't that be considered rape?"

"True, which is why we only sell this to couples," she replied, pointing to a small set of instructions on the box. "Let's continue, shall we?"

They moved to another aisle where Verity stopped at another shelf. She picked up a green box that was a little larger. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry nodded. There was a benefit to having been raised in a Muggle family. "Condoms."

"Wizards don't know what they are, preferring to use either Contraceptive potions or charms to protect themselves. These condoms are for those who can't or don't know how to use either. But these aren't just any condoms; a tap with a wand will cause the condom to, ah, stretch to fit the man's cock and put it on by itself." She winked at him. "That would come in handy, wouldn't it?"

Harry blushed, both because of her apparent flirting, but also the innuendo. "I'll take one of them."

"For a special time with a special someone?"

He thought about Cho, but that attempt of a relationship was over before it began. "It may come in handy someday, but I don't know when."

Verity nodded with approval. "Yes, you never know when the right moment strikes."

******

Harry packed the condoms in his trunk. He didn't know when he would get to use them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He had never told anyone else, not even Ron or Hermione, about his tour in the adult-section of the shop. Only the twins knew, and so far, they were keeping quiet.

Over the next few weeks, he didn't have time to test these condoms. Between schoolwork, his captaincy of the Quidditch team, and his attempts to know what Malfoy was up to, he simply didn't have the time. The condoms remained in his trunk unused. As a result, he started forgetting about them.

******

"Harry, what's this?"

He looked up and saw Hermione holding a box. It looked familiar, but he couldn't immediately remember why. After the incident with Ron and Romilda Vane's chocolates, he asked Hermione's help in making sure there weren't any more unpleasant surprises. Hermione's eyes narrowed as though she didn't believe him.

The longer he looked at the box, the more quickly began to remember. "Wait a minute. I got that at Fred and George's shop."

She was skeptical. "I doubt it, Harry. I don't think the twins would sell anything like this."

He grinned sheepishly. "They do, in an adult section of the shop. Their assistant, Verity, gave me a tour. Even though I'm still 16, I was able to go in there because I was their investor."

Hermione snorted. "I probably should get rid of this."

Harry had his wand out before she could do anything else. _"Expelliarmus!"_ The box flew from her hand and landed in his. "Don't worry, I haven't used any."

"I should be angry for you using magic on me like that, Harry, but…"

"But what?"

She blushed. "I am curious to know the difference between wizarding and Muggle condoms."

Harry looked around. While the dormitory was empty, that could change any moment. "Fine, but not here."

"How about the Room of Requirement?" she suggested.

He agreed. He quickly grabbed the Marauder's Map and threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. He checked the map, and was relieved to see that none of the other prefects or teachers were anywhere near Gryffindor Tower. The cloak would stop them from being seen, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Harry and Hermione soon arrived at the Room of Requirement. The door opened, revealing a large, king-sized bed with a large fireplace and a bathtub. Hermione raised her eyebrows, as if she was silently asking him if he planned on seducing her instead of looking at the condoms. He blushed as they sat on the bed. He noticed that she was a safe distance away from him.

He opened the box and removed a condom. Remembering what Verity had said about them, he started taking off his pants and underwear. Hermione blushed and turned away, giving him some privacy. Taking the package, he tapped it with his wand. It unzipped and the condom flew out, stretching out and becoming as long as it cock. Harry watched as it enveloped his cock, fitting him nicely. He continued watching as it seemed to blend in with the color of his skin.

"Harry, is it open?"

"Yeah, Hermione, and it's on."

"I'll take your word for it," she mumbled, still keeping her face away from him. Yet, she risked a quick glimpse before turning away again. "Are you sure it's on? I only saw…"

"It's on. I guess it, ah, wants to blend in so that couples don't have a visible reminder about it," Harry replied, blushing a furious shade of scarlet. He could tell she didn't believe him. He knew there was only one way she would believe him, and he didn't want to suggest it.

But apparently Hermione had it figured out. Keeping her face turned away, she reached out with her hand to touch his cock. He fought an urge to cover himself or push her hand away. Instead, he moaned as the softness of her fingers touched his condom-covered hardness.

She only touched it for a second before withdrawing her hand. "You're right, Harry. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it." She hesitated. "Do you mind if I touched it again?"

Harry continued blushing. "Go ahead."

She reached out and touched it again. Instead of releasing it, she wrapped her hand around it, scooting closer to get a better grip. He moaned at the touch. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about his best friend, but she was a girl, and he definitely didn't mind the feel of a girl's touch down there. As she continued holding it, she started to move her hand up and down its length.

Now, Hermione was facing him completely, her face as red as his. She gazed into his eyes briefly before looking downward. She increased the rate of her strokes, causing Harry to sigh and moan. He felt his passion surge as she stroked him faster still. He resisted the urge to help her. He had a feeling she wanted to do this by herself, at least for the moment.

But since his hands were currently free, Harry took the opportunity to take off his shirt and tie, leaving him naked. He could feel the heat from Hermione's face radiating as the both of them realized she was still clothed, while he was not. But any embarrassment began to subside as pleasure enveloped the two teens. Harry soon felt the urge, the need to do more than just get a handjob.

He suddenly felt the urge to have another part of her body around his cock, engulfing it. "Hermione, could you stop for a moment?" She obeyed and he tapped his cock with his wand, causing the condom to visibly reappear, then dissolve. "I guess that's how you take it off," he said, rather lamely.

Harry started to reach for another condom, but stopped. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"As good as this feels, I don't want to push things too far, too quickly. You're my best friend, Hermione, and this feels awkward enough already."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry. At the very least, we both know the difference between wizarding and Muggle condoms now. How many are left?"

He picked up the box and peeked inside. "I would say around nine."

"Don't waste them too quickly. Maybe we can use them properly later on."

Harry blushed again as images of shagging Hermione flew to his mind. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Later."

"Later," she agreed.


	28. That Yellow Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Luna's yellow dress is causing boys to pay attention to her. She takes advantage of that when Harry takes her to Slughorn's Christmas party.

**Title:** That Yellow Dress  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Luna  
 **Word Count:** 971  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Underage (Harry is 16, Luna is 15), implied sex, nudity  
 **Challenge:** Day 28 word prompt: yellow  
 **Author's Notes:** Luna's dress is inspired by her dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding from Deathly Hallows Part 1.

 

The first time Luna wore her yellow dress, it was for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Unfortunately, she couldn't display until she was inside because of the blizzard. When she took off her coat, she noticed that she started attracting the gazes of many boys there. She blushed as she sat down with her Ravenclaw friends. 

She noticed a boy, a Hufflepuff, started to walk over to him. Her blush intensified. He opened his mouth to speak, when there was a horrible scream from outside. Luna and the other patrons put on their coats and hurried outside. They arrived in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione bending over something and Hagrid carrying someone or something in his arms. 

After that, Luna decided to cut her visit to Hogsmeade short, and made her way back to the castle.

******

During the next few weeks, Luna couldn't help thinking about what might have been. She had seen the twinkle in the Hufflepuff boy's eyes, and suspected he was about to ask her out or offer to get a drink. If Katie Bell hadn't screamed, who knows what might have happened?

During the weekends, Luna would often wear her yellow dress around the castle, and she noticed that what happened at Hogsmeade wasn't an isolated case. Boys from all over the school couldn't help whistling as she walked past. She couldn't help blushing. She had never been given this much attention before. She knew her views would likely turn them off, but it was flattering to be considered physically attractive. She had never cared about that before.

Still, she didn't want to wear the dress all the time. If a boy wanted to go out with her, she wanted him to like her for who she was, and not just for her looks. Unfortunately, she noticed that they only turned their heads to stare at her when she wore the dress. Everytime she tried striking up a conversation about nargles, they would run away. Only those she knew from Dumbledore's Army, including Harry, Ron and Neville remained her friends, but they didn't see her as anything more than friends.

Or did they? Luna knew Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was coming up, and she had just come out of the loo after consoling Hermione. Harry had stopped to ask her to be his date for the party, with the condition they would go as friends. Still, the way he had asked her made Luna wondered if he wanted to be more than friends. Well, there was only one way to find out.

******

It was time for the Christmas party, and Luna decided to wear her yellow dress. She debated turning her eyebrows yellow, like Harry's had been when he had asked her out, but decided against it. He waited for her in the entrance hall and when he saw her in the dress, his eyes lit up. She blushed furiously, now confirming the fact that the dress somehow made her more attractive.

The party was fun, but not as fun as she heard the Yule Ball had been two years earlier. When the attendees saw that a vampire was at the party, they were scared, but she wasn't. She knew vampires had an undeserved reputation, just like werewolves. Besides, she trusted the teachers to help keep the vampire in line, although it did seem to gaze at her neck. She saw other boys also staring at her, but it wasn't her neck they were gazing at.

At one point, Harry left the party, but he returned a few moments later. Music started up, and Luna held out her hand. "Want to dance, Harry?"

Judging by his hesitant expression, it was clear he wasn't a good dancer. That was fine by her; neither was she. Even though the music was appropriate for a slow dance, Luna felt like speeding up things a little. Only holding hands with Harry, she made her way around the dance floor, dancing lively. Eventually, Harry got over his hesitation and followed her lead. She knew the others were questioning her choice of dance, but not for long. Soon, they followed suit, much to the amusement of Professor Slughorn, who clapped merrily.

Finally, Slughorn shooed them away, saying the party was over and it was time for bed. Luna and Harry were the first ones out the door, and therefore, were in a position to lose the others if necessary. She felt the need to lose them. Grabbing Harry's hand, she took him away from the route back to Ravenclaw Tower and hurried into an empty classroom.

Before Harry could ask what she was doing, she grabbed his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. She wanted to take charge before she lost her nerve. Keeping one hand on him as they kissed, she reached behind her and started unzipping the back of her dress. Unfortunately, it got to the point where she needed another hand.

"Care to help me, Harry?" Luna asked, turning her back to him.

If he had any reluctance before, it had vanished by now. He eagerly helped unzipping the dress, letting it fall to the floor. She blushed as she realized she had forgotten to wear a bra this evening. After all, she hadn't intended to be shagged.

Luna heard the rustling of clothing as Harry undressed, eager to be as naked as she was. Since he had helped her undress, it was only fair that she returned the favor. Soon, they both made short work of his robes and she found himself in his arms as they started kissing again.

As Harry prepared to enter her, Luna knew she would have to keep that yellow dress around. If he consented to be her boyfriend, she would make sure to wear it on every date they had.


	29. Should Say No, But Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy realizes she should just call it off, but also realizes she doesn't want to.

**Title:** Should Say No, But Won't  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Pansy  
 **Word Count:** 482  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenge:** Day 29 Quote Prompt: "One of these days, I'm going to say no."  
 **Author's Note:** Despite the prompt and the title, there isn't any non-con or dub-con.

Pansy knew this was starting to become a bad habit, waking up in the arms of her lover. While it was true that they were no longer at Hogwarts, she was still a Slytherin and Potter was still a Gryffindor. It was basic magical law that members of the two Houses should hate each other. If it wasn't a law, then it should be.

Pansy moved his arms so she could slip out of bed, but he didn't feel a thing. She smirked, unable to blame him. Ever since they had gotten home from their date, they had done nothing but shag. After three months of dating, she had started to think he had an endless amount of energy, of pure sexuality. She was glad to see he was a mortal.

She didn't bother dressing. After all, the last few times they had slept together, they still ended up shagging the following morning. They would wake up for a morning shag. Sometimes, she would get things going with a blowjob, while other times she would wake with the feeling of his mouth near her sex. They would then proceed to breakfast, followed by another round of sex. Then they would shower separately and start getting dressed, only to end up having sex again a minute later. Pansy has lost track of how many times they were late for work.

One of these days, she was going to call it off. But she couldn't. As good of a lover as he was, she loved seeing those brilliant green eyes gazing at her. Apart from his cock, it was Pansy's favorite bodily feature of Harry Potter.

She strolled into the kitchen to make breakfast. As she reached for the plates and cups, she squealed with surprise as she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. Immediately, Harry started kissing her neck, causing her resistance to fade away. She moaned happily. He certainly knew what buttons to press.

Pansy lost track of the time as Harry guided her to the table. There, he bent her over the edge and started fucking her from behind. With one hand, he grabbed her waist, and with the other he restrained her hands. Despite the differences between their Houses, Pansy loved it when Harry took charge like this.

It wasn't long before Harry came, filling her with a raging torrent. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before, as her climax assaulted her senses, overcoming her with large amounts of pleasure. Once they both came, he turned her back around so they could kiss.

Once again, they were late for work, but Pansy gave up on trying to end their relationship. After all, why should she give up someone as brilliant as he was? It was a pity he had been a Gryffindor. Had he been even a Hufflepuff, who knows where they would be today?


	30. Harry's Happiest Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the recipient of the most unexpected, but also the most pleasant of birthday gifts.

**Title:** Harry's Happiest Birthday  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Tonks, Harry/Molly, Harry/Fleur/Bill (briefly), Harry/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 2,184  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** exhibitionism, voyeurism, consensual infidelity, underage (Ginny is 15-16, Harry and Hermione are 17), slight dub-con at the beginning  
 **Challenge:** Day 30 Kink prompt: sex in water; word prompts: summer, evening  
 **Author's Notes:** unbetaed; Harry's 17th birthday goes just a tad differently than it does in canon. ;)

Harry needed to breathe the fresh air. The Burrow was packed with people. Between his birthday and the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, he needed some time to himself. He made sure he didn't stray off the Weasleys' property, but luckily, the pond was on it. He was tempted to change into his swimsuit, but he couldn't muster the energy to return to the house. He could strip down to his underwear, but who knew who would happen by?

"Wotcher, Harry!"

He turned and saw Tonks approaching. "Hey, Tonks."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked pleasantly.

Harry shrugged. "I just needed some time by myself."

She sat on the grass next to him. "I know how that is. The twins wanted to show Remus a new prank product. Apparently, it's also something that we could use against Death Eaters."

"That would come in handy," Harry agreed.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Tonks grinned at him. "I stopped by to give you your birthday present."

He looked around, but didn't see a package. "Where is it?"

She blushed slightly, her normally pink hair turning violet. "You're looking at it."

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She stood up, reached down and pulled Harry to his feet. "I'll show you what I mean." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't immediately react, but his senses soon caught up with him. He tried pulling away, but she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him.

He felt guilty. He was kissing Remus's wife, and was enjoying it. Not to mention the fact he still had feelings for Ginny, even though they had officially broken up. He tried to convey this message to Tonks, but she whispered, "Just enjoy your birthday present."

She knelt, unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and underwear. Before he could stop her, she started stroking his cock. As she did so, he felt an overwhelming urge to thrust his cock into her mouth, but he resisted. For the next few minutes, Tonks did nothing but stroke him, giving him perhaps the best handjob he had ever gotten. While she didn't appear to take things to the next level, neither was she willing to stop.

Finally, Tonks stood up and unbuttoned her blouse. She didn't take if off, but she opened it wide enough for Harry to get a good glimpse of her breasts. She grinned as she used her Metamorphagus abilities to increase their size. "Remus particularly likes this part of my talent."

"Yeah, but Remus…"

"He was the one who suggested it, Harry, so relax and let me finish giving you your birthday present."

******

Harry returned to the house, stunned, but pleased by his birthday present. After giving him a handjob, she had proceeded to give him a blowjob, not backing away until he had come. She kissed him one last time as they readjusted their clothing. She went back to the house first, to avoid any suspicion.

Remus was the first person Harry saw. Despite Tonks's reassurances, he still felt guilty. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Did you enjoy Tonks's present?" he asked.

Harry immediately blushed, drawing the twins' attentions. Fred smirked. "I wonder what Harrikins is blushing about, George."

George grinned. "It must have been something nice…"

"...that I suggested Tonks give to Harry," Remus said coolly.

Harry waited for the twins to turn away before saying, "Yeah, Remus. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Harry. I expect you'll receive similar birthday presents soon," his former teacher said cryptically. Before Harry could ask what he meant, Remus stood and joined the twins at the far side of the living room.

What did Remus mean by similar presents? He wondered what that meant. Surely, the other ladies weren't going to give him sexual favors. He didn't expect Hermione to do so, just because she wasn't like that. Mrs. Weasley was married, and Fleur would soon be married, so neither of them would offer their services. That left Ginny, and he knew better than to think she might volunteer. Even though she got along well with him, he guessed she was still a little hurt by the break-up.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said as he entered the living room. "Molly has your birthday present."

Harry checked the watch on his wrist. "I already got one," he said, pointing out the watch that had used to belong to her brother, Fabian.

Mr. Weasley blushed slightly before smiling. "And who says we can't give you more than one." He looked around before lowering his voice. "Go up to our bedroom. She's waiting for you there."

Now, Harry was sure his face was as red as the Weasleys' hair, but he didn't object. He nodded and ascended the stairs. He had never been to their bedroom before, but knew it wasn't at the top like Ron's room was. In fact, it was one the same floor as Ginny's, right across from it. He gulped as he glanced at her door before turning to face her parents' room. He knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley opened it and pulled him inside. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she said, embracing him fiercely.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"For the next few minutes, call me Molly," she told him. Like Tonks, she started undressing, this time completely taking off her blouse and bra, exposing her big breasts. Harry couldn't help staring at them. Instead of blushing, Molly nodded in approval. "I see you like them. Good. Now, get on the bed and take off those pants."

Harry obeyed her. He undressed, but left his shirt on. Molly climbed onto the bed and knelt beside him. "Did you enjoy Tonks's present, dear?"

He stared at her. "You knew?"

"Of course. A number of us met and decided you should have the best birthday a fully qualified teen boy should have," she explained.

_A number of us?_ That implied more than just four people. Maybe Bill and Fleur were involved as well. "Uh, thank you."

"Just relax and let me do all the work." Without further comment, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. 

Harry watched as her head bobbed up and down, with her tongue flickering on the tip of his cock. He groaned, not having experienced so much pleasure before in his life. He gripped the blanket for support, thinking he was going to have trouble restraining himself. He felt an overwhelming urge to come, but barely managed to hold back. He wanted this to continue as long as possible.

Every so often, Molly would lift her head completely, freeing his cock. She would use her tongue to lick its tip before putting it back in her mouth. She knew exactly what to do, which wasn't a surprise in the least, judging by the number of children she and Arthur had.

But even his self restraint and her experience couldn't stave off his orgasm forever. For the second time today, he came, filling her mouth. She didn't mind in the least. Once he had finished coming, she crawled up to him and kissed him, giving him an odd sensation.

"Did you like that birthday present?"

Harry's only response was to kiss her again, causing her to moan.

******

Bill and Fleur were next. Harry had just left the master bedroom, when Fleur appeared out of nowhere. She grinned as she pulled him up the staircase to Bill's room. Right now, Charlie was sharing the room until the wedding. Luckily, the second oldest Weasley son was elsewhere. Bill was on the bed, completely naked. He grinned as he watched his bride-to-be strip Harry.

Unlike the previous two trysts, Harry became completely naked. He blushed as the part-Veela gazed at him with lust in her eyes. She pulled him to the bed, pushing him next to Bill. It was a tight fit for the both of them, but they managed. Fleur climbed onto the foot of the bed, then crawled up to face Harry and Bill. Smiling, she grabbed both cocks and started stroking them.

Fleur took turns bringing them both to their climaxes. Once she was finished with Bill, she shooed him off the bed. He started dressing. As he left the bedroom, he turned to Harry and winked. The door closed as Fleur straddled Harry's cock.

******

Hermione was a little more vanilla in her approach. In fact, even though she undressed, she indicated she didn't actually want sex. That was fine by Harry. Snogging her was fine by him, especially with the both of them naked. Despite her willing participation in these activities, Harry couldn't help wonder how Ron would react if he knew.

She must have sensed his thoughts, because she whispered, "He knows, so don't worry."

After they finished snogging, Harry thought Ginny would be the next one. The door opened and in walked Luna Lovegood, who was already naked. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who giggled. Luna smiled serenely as she took Harry by the hand and led him downstairs.

Here, there was a change in how he experienced his presents. Beforehand, his encounters with the other women were either behind closed doors, or away from the house. But it seemed that Luna preferred an audience. She basically pushed him onto the floor, then lowered herself, moaning as he filled her with his cock. Without hesitation, she started riding him.

Tonks and the twins cheered, while Remus and Mr. Weasley smiled. Hermione, who was now dressed, tried to hide her smile, but failed. Harry guessed Mrs. Weasley was helping Bill and Fleur put the final touches on the wedding preparations.

Luna allowed herself to be flipped over so that Harry could be on top. She moaned loudly as he thrust wildly into her. The twins' cheers drowned out her cries as he filled her with his seed. Harry kissed Luna one final time before getting up and helping her to her feet.

As Harry looked around, he noticed there was one person that hadn't been accounted for: Ginny.

******

During the next few hours, Harry only caught glimpses of Ginny. Either she wasn't planning on being involved, or was hurt by his trysts with the others. Yet, she didn't seem angry, nor did she approach him. When it was time for dinner, Harry believed that she wasn't going to give him any special birthday present.

After dinner, as Harry took his plate into the kitchen, Hermione said, "Ginny wants you to meet her by the pond in a few minutes."

He nodded. Maybe she just wanted to talk, or maybe she was ready to give him her birthday present. Either way, he looked forward to it. Once he was finished helping, he left the house and returned to the pond. At first, he didn't see her anywhere, but soon heard some soft splashing.

Harry saw a naked Ginny shoulder deep in the pond. She smiled when she saw him, beckoning with a finger for him to join her. He quickly undressed, then practically ran into the pond. She swam up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Doing so caused her breasts to be exposed. He used all his willpower to look into her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she whispered, then kissed him.

Harry took that as his cue to enter her. With one hand, he guided his cock into her, causing her to moan. As he started thrusting into her, the water splashed loudly, disturbing birds from their nests. Her moans grew louder as he increased his thrusts. He knew he probably should be gentle, but she clearly wanted him to go faster.

They kissed again, tasting each other's lips. Her nails clawed at him, causing him to wince, but that didn't stop him. Instead, he pressed on. His love and passion for her became more frantic, more feral. Soon, his thrusts became wilder, and he heard himself growling before assaulting her neck with sloppy, yet enjoyable kisses.

Ginny was practically a goddess, a vision of sensual beauty. She tilted her head back and let out a loud, almost primal scream. Their bodies battled, thrusting against each other as they fucked in the pond. It was only a matter of time before one of them surrendered to their inevitable climaxes.

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to stave off his orgasm, but it didn't help. His seed soon flooded her entry like a torrential river, triggering her climax. She clung to him, and was about to scream again, when he claimed her mouth with a kiss. He felt her body shudder as he spent himself inside her. They remained in each other's arms, trying to recover from their encounter.

Ginny pulled back briefly, blushing furiously. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Did you enjoy your presents?"

He grinned. "I did, but I liked yours the best."

"Good answer. Now, how good are you at Silencing Charms?"

"Decent. Why?"

Ginny smirked. "Because Mum and Dad are going to let you spend the night with me in my room, even though we're not together."

"I like the sound of that."


	31. The Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the third day of their honeymoon, it's raining. So, Harry and Ginny decide to find a way to keep themselves busy.

**Title:** The Third Day  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Word Count:** 858  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenge:** Day 31 Challenge: Harry/Ginny, rain, vanilla sex  
 **Author's Notes:** I had a fun time participating in this year's HP May Madness.

 

Harry couldn't believe it. It had rained in Jamaica for the past two days, and it still didn't show any signs of relenting. He wasn't a weather expert by any means, but he didn't think that Jamaica was the place where it would rain so hard for so long. He wouldn't have minded as much if not for the fact that it was his honeymoon.

He sighed as he got out of bed. Harry and Ginny were only going to be in Jamaica for three days. This was the third day, and this bloody weather had ruined the first two days. Ginny's new dresses had gone unworn since they couldn't even use magic to escape their proverbial cell without attracting Muggle attention. Unfortunately, their jobs required them to return to London soon. Some honeymoon.

A loud moan interrupted his thoughts. It came from the room to their right. It sounded like other newlyweds. There was another couple in the room to their left. Their lovemaking was so intense, that it caused the bed to thump against the wall. Listening to both couples had given the Potters some idea during their wedding night, but now Ginny needed some sleep.

As Harry walked around the hotel room, his eyes kept returning to his sleeping wife. His beautiful, naked sleeping wife. There was nothing he wanted more than to wake her up and ravage. He always enjoyed the sound of her voice when she screamed his name, and the feel of her body as orgasms claimed it.

"It's raining again, isn't it?"

Harry was startled. He didn't know that Ginny was awake. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she said. She sat up, allowing the blanket to fall, exposing her breasts. She looked out the window. "Not exactly what the Jamaican Ministry advertised, is it?"

Harry sighed as he sat back down on the bed. "This has been a rubbish honeymoon. I'm sorry."  
Ginny grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "Harry James Potter, this isn't your fault. Besides, the fact that we're together makes it the perfect honeymoon. True, we can't walk on the beaches without getting soaked or experience the nightlife here. Do you hear our neighbors?"

"How can I not?"

She grinned. "They seem to have the right idea. So, instead of spending our last day here moping, why not do something more productive? Like shag?"

Harry was keen to that idea, but he wanted her to suggest it. Grinning, he crawled over to her and kissed her fiercely.

Moaning into his mouth, Ginny embraced him. Her hands ran up and down his back as he prepared to enter her. Slowly, he guided himself into her sex. Once he was fully inside her, he started moving. Normally, they would both preferred a fast and furious shagging, but he wanted to take his time. He sensed she shared this sentiment, since they had all day.

As they made love, Ginny whispered soft encouragements in his ear, followed by small kisses and nibbles of his ears. She always liked to use her mouth to play with him. Her love bites weren't strong enough to hurt him, but they aroused him even further. In response, he kissed and licked her neck and throat.

With this slower pace, Harry was able to explore her body properly. He knew he could make love to her all the time, and she would never cease to surprise or thrill him. As he moved steadily inside her, he turned his attention to her breasts. He sucked in nipple, then the other, causing Ginny to cry in pleasure.

They continued their lovemaking, her body meeting his every thrust. She gripped his body, pushing back against his thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to plunge deeper. It was at that moment, he started to fuck her faster.

His thrusts became quicker, causing Ginny's voice to grow louder. Her whispers of encouragement became cries of command. He buried his head into her neck, smelling the fragrance that was Ginny Potter. Her cries turned to screams as he continued slamming his cock into her. It was only a matter of time before both husband and wife climaxed.

And climaxed, they did. Ginny screamed Harry's name, while her skin muffled his cries. Once he came, he started to roll off her, but her arms kept him firmly in place. They spent the next few minutes kissing, cuddling and caressing each other's skin.

They took the occasional break, both for bathroom and nutritional needs. Otherwise, they remained in bed. The rain continued its relentless assault on the outside world, while they continued making love.

They would switch positions from Ginny being on top, to her being on her hands and knees. They never tired of each other as they shagged around the hotel room, even against both the window and the door. They continued loving each other as the sun began to set. Even when the rain finally stopped, they pressed on.

Finally, they needed to sleep. After one last bout of lovemaking, they held each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
